Lost Love
by Cogito Ergo Sum
Summary: It's been four years... Pocahontas is married but she is still searching for the Englishman she lost. What if finding him means sacrificing her children and her freedom?
1. Sorrow

**A/N:** This idea just popped up in my head. It's not related that much to Disney, I just borrowed some of the characters. (that is also the reason when something in this fic is different from the film). It's not exactly something for young children, due to violence and sexual themes.

* * *

It had been four years… Four long dreadful years… Years of sorrow and years of Godspeed. Strange. Strange how one's life can make such sudden changes. Weird how your life can change with one snap of your fingers. It can happen. It does happen. It happens.

Pocahontas sighed as she cleaned the mess Tai had left. He had gone out with the other warriors again, without giving her notice. He did that all the time, and it made her mad. She craved the freedom he had; she loved the freedom she used to have before their children were born. She stretched her back. She wanted to go out as well, to dive into the lake like she used to. She wanted to taste the berries, to smell the flowers. She wanted to chat with Nakoma, her best friend. She envied that woman. Nakoma was happily married and she was only now expecting her first child. She would seek out Pocahontas and ask her for advice. Nakoma had one thing that Pocahontas missed: a caring husband.

When John Smith and his fellow men left their territory, Pocahontas' heart was filled with despair. She lived in misery for two months, not eating and sleeping well. If she finally did fall asleep, she would wake up crying. She missed John Smith, she missed his love. During those two months a young warrior from a neighbouring tribe took interest in her. He tried to impose her with his fancy skills, but she didn't care about him. Her dreams remained with a long lost love. One night her father, Chief Powatan, had visited her tipi. He too, had seen his daughter's sadness and despair. He had let her grief for as long as he could, but he decided that it should be finished now, she had to move on, how hard that might be. He told her about a warrior named Tai. He was from another tribe, and the best warrior there. He was handsome and had good contacts with other neighbouring tribes. Her father had explained to her how impressive the warrior was and he made sure that he stressed the positive side. Pocahontas couldn't help but agree; this man was indeed very impressive. She failed to see her father's true intentions, and he arranged a meeting for Pocahontas and Tai.

During their first meeting Tai failed to impress Pocahontas. She already had a man embedded in her heart, and that man was not Tai. After their meeting Tai had gone to complain at her father's door, saying what an ignorant daughter he had.

Later that evening Powatan had visited his daughter again. He had been angry with her and had ordered her to accept Tai's affection. He was a good candidate, a fine man. It had been only now that Pocahontas understood her father's wish. She had shaken her head in fury and had run away, disappearing into the safety of the forest. There, she had gone to visit her grandmother and had asked her for advice. The wise woman had told her to follow her heart, and not to live her life in vain and dreams. It had confused Pocahontas since her heart and her dreams were connected.

One month later her father convinced her to marry Tai. It would stabilize a relationship not only between Pocahontas and her newly found husband, but also between the two tribes.

Their marriage started out normally. Pocahontas did her best to satisfy her husband. She cooked, cleaned and she even grew some vegetables on their small property. He was nice to her, but cold and distant. And soon after the wedding she learned that he would never be warm. Not to her. He showed her off, his beautiful and lusty wife. He made the other warriors jealous. She was without doubt one of the prettiest women. She had liked being exposed to them at first, but Tai continued to do so, even till months after their wedding. She started to dislike her visits to Tai's friends. One day she refused to tag along with him when he asked her to. He had gotten very angry with her, but she insisted and he could do nothing to make her go.

Then their first child was born. It was a girl, and not what Tai had hoped for. He wanted a strong son, to follow in his steps. When Pocahontas showed their newborn daughter to him with proud and love, he cursed and disappeared for the rest of the day. He never gave his love to their first born, their daughter. He even seemed to loathe Priya, even if she was the most beautiful baby girl in the tribe. Pocahontas loved her daughter, and she promised Priya to protect her from anything or anyone who would ever try to hurt her.

Their marriage continued and Tai became harder and harder on Pocahontas. He made her do all the dirty work while he had fun with his friends. She became really unhappy. Her daughter was the only thing that kept her from dying in misery. Priya had become the happiness in her life. Powatan knew about his daughter's unhappiness, yet there was nothing he could do. One day when he found Pocahontas crying he couldn't do more for her than offer her a shoulder to cry on. "Things will pass," he told her. "You are strong. You will pull through." And that was all that Pocahontas could rely on.

2 years and 6 months later she gave birth to a son. Pocahontas' first thoughts went out to Tai when she delivered. She hoped that he would be friendlier to her now that they had a son. And yes, he was friendly, but to their son only. He pushed Priya and Pocahontas aside. He had immediately taken his one minute old son to show him to the others. Tai had been full of the event and had become a proud father. His son was of course named after him: Tej. It meant "light," and it stood for the boy's light colour and hopefully, a light mind.

A few weeks after Tej's birth Tai had a row with one of the other warriors. He had come home drunk and in a fit. Pocahontas had tried to comfort him, she wanted to be a good wife, even after all he had done to her. Instead of calming down, he started to accuse her of all the misfortunes that had happened. He had hit her and thrown her on the bed, she had screamed for help. He had tried to rape her but fortunately Nakoma responded to the cry of horror, and she pulled Pocahontas from underneath him. He had nearly gone into a fight with Nakoma, but she had kept her feet steady on the ground as she protected her crying friend. Tai didn't dare to hit Nakoma, and she, Priya and Pocahontas had gone to Nakoma's tipi, where Pocahontas would be safe as long as Tai was badly humoured.

"I hate him!" Pocahontas had yelled. "How can one do such terrible, terrible things?" She had broken down completely.

It had been three days since the incident now. She left the cleaning for what it was and she went outside, to the rock that looked out over the sea, the rock where she had been standing with John Smith, the man she still loved. Her vision went beyond depths, her eyes focused on a place somewhere across the ocean, wondering where that one true love could be.


	2. John

**A/N:** And here is the second chapter, there's a lot more to come, I'm still writing.

* * *

A long way from America there was England. The people were impressed by new trade ways and England's ships sailed long ways. There had been several expeditions to far away continents not yet explored, to search for specimens, goods and most of all, gold. There had been many stories, some good and some bad, telling the travels of many adventurous men. Everyone knew the names of great sailors. And that's how Captain John Smith had become famous. He had sailed to the far end of America to search for gold, but had returned with nothing more than a healing shot wound and some gifts from a strange foreign people that the Europeans had not heard much of before. There was a lot of interest in the men that returned from their journey, and you could say that John and his fellow sailors enjoyed the attention. The crew loved being the centre of it all. They gave interviews about the wild Indians, selling their stories to newspapers and ads. But when interviewers came to question John Smith, he would remain painfully quiet and they did not dare to ask him further. The interviewers asked the rest of the crew what was wrong with their Captain for he had not spoken since they had arrived, but John's companions couldn't answer. It was too painful and too personal. They had a great amount of respect for John and they wouldn't do anything to displease him, and that meant that there was certainly no talking about him in the open and behind his back. One of the men that was interviewed once said: "If he wants to tell his story, he will do so," and that was that. But John Smith didn't have ears to what the newspapers had to tell. He bought a small house somewhere in the country and pulled himself out of publicity as much as he could. Naturally, the papers kept writing speculations about him and his journey for at least six months after their return. The wildest things were written: he had gone mad during the sail, he had been hit by an arrow filled with poison and it had made him crazy or ill, he had been devastated when they didn't discover any gold and all sorts of little schemes were written. John read a few of them and always threw away the paper with laughter or disgust. Just once, only once had he read a local newspaper. A friend had advised him to read it and thus he did. He was shocked by the story spread about him. It was very true, the closest any newspaper had been to the truth up until that day. It told the story of the brave Captain Smith. Smith, who had gone to America to find fortune, but instead found love. It featured some sort of an outline of a love story that could have happened. Of course they did not get the story right, but John was amazed by the grain of truth. No one had gotten that far. He hoped that the people wouldn't believe the story and that there would be no further speculations about the matter, and luckily for him the story wasn't believed and there was being paid little attention to it. What the public did not know, however, was that the man about whom the story was written, kept a copy of the newspaper in his bedside table. He read it every night as it reminded him of a life he left behind that day, when he and his ship departed from the coast of America. Away from the wilderness, away from Pocahontas.

In the years to come, John Smith lived a silent life. He had backed away from sailing, no matter how much someone would push him to go on a trip, he never took the offer. He had become more silent after leaving America and only his close friends and family noticed this. They knew the cause and never spoke about it. John took a job in the nearby village and made his daily routine. Sometimes at night, he would go outside to look at the stars, knowing that somewhere _she_ was seeing the same stars. Then he would have a cup of tea and then he became quiet and listened to the wind, like she had taught him to.

One day he went to the bar and became rather drunk. An attractive young woman gave him some attention and soon he fell for her tricks and seducing ways. He was barely really paying attention to what happened though, as he had drunken way too much to be good for him. She played him just where she wanted to have him and they ended up going to his home, where they shared the bed. The following morning he woke up next to her and he almost pulled out his hair in disgust and sorrow. He went outside in a trousers only, bare chest. He sat down on the veranda to think. He decided that he did not love this woman that he had spent the night with as he could only think about Pocahontas. He decided that this had meant nothing for he had been drunk and it had not been sex because of love. It had been mere sex, not making love. Therefore he felt only limited guilty. The woman awoke soon and he sent her away.

He started writing letters to Pocahontas, although his letters could and would never reach her. He just felt that he needed a way to express his feelings, his feelings for her. He found letters a better option than a journal or diary, because he felt like writing to her. There were often times in which he threw his pencil on his desk in frustration, knowing that he could never say the words he wanted to say, knowing that she would never know them, and knowing that all his writing was in vain. Yet, he kept hoping. Hope was the answer. Somehow, he hoped that his words that were written in his heart, would reach hers.

Time went by and there were more females, but none of them had the same 'thing' as his lost love. He missed her and he wept at night, yet still he managed to keep his spirits up and to live life the best he could. With every morning came a new chance, with every day a new opportunity and with every night came new hope. In his dreams he was at her side, holding her, caressing her. His dreams gave him hope. It was the key. Perhaps that some day she would be standing there, right next to his bed, stroking his hair and pressing her lips against his. The mere thought brought a smile to his face.

Years went by but John Smith could not forget the Indian woman to whom he had fallen in love with. It had been his first real love, and a first love will forever be remembered. He opened the box in which he had kept his letters and he took the last one he had written, it was dated last week. He took a new piece of paper and some ink and he started to write.

_My love._

_It has been almost four years now since you left my life. How terrible the choice you had to make. I wish it had been a different fate. On the other hand I should not be complaining for I got to know you, and that was more than I could have wished for. Meeting you has been the best thing in my life, leaving you was the worst. I hope that one day we can meet again. That one day I can rejoin your presence. That day will come, I know it will. If it was our fate to meet, then it is our fate to be. And that it is, my dearest. We have to be. It's our fate. Just wait and see. One day…_


	3. Invaders

**A/N:** Third chapter! Still writing :D

* * *

Far from John Smith but not that far from Pocahontas there was a large ship sailing the sea. It was aiming for America and they already saw the coast. The men on board became exited and prepared for arrival. They were summoned to the decks and they started pulling ropes and some of them ran to the edge of the ship to stare at the rich blossomed banks of America. They had been travelling to these shores for four long months. They had faced great danger, sickness and storms. They were delighted to finally see shore again. They went to America to seek fortune such as gold, tobacco and specimens. The ship was anchored and the sailor men went down in little rowboats. In the front there was a boat with the governor. He was standing tall, grinning madly about reaching the land which he was going to rule about. His boys were rowing with full excitement. With them was a young man aged 23 who listened to the name of Michael Kenton. He had joined the crew just before they sailed out to America. His ambitions were of little interest. He had basically failed in his former job as he had been a postal worker. He was sacked and then worked here and there, in various little jobs. He did own a cottage though, and people wondered how he managed the costs of such an expensive house. He lived from a will that he had gained from his grandmother. She died three years ago, and he had been her life and hope, or so she said. It's true; he had been polite to her, and trusting. He had cared and loved. His grandmother had been a wonderful person and he had loved her to bits, but of course he also had her will in mind, knowing that she had some great fortune to spend. Furthermore, she had no one else to spend it on since her daughter (Michael's mother) had died in her early years from Tuberculosis. Michael's father had moved to a far away town and Michael didn't have contact with him that often. Their bonds had never been close, and Michael's grandmother had not liked her son-in-law much either. His mother had loved his old man until her death though, and their bond had been great. Michael had had a nice youth. Better than most, anyway.

Michael took a better hold of the oar. He closed his eyes for a second, letting his brown hair wave in the wind which carried the scents of heavenly flowers and grasses. He inhaled the air and opened his eyes again to reveal the beauty of the new continent. He felt adrenaline running through his young body and he cheered as the rowboat was thrown up a little by a breaking wave. More youngsters his age were eager to set foot on land and each and every one of them made sounds of excitement. Even the older men got exited by the enthusiasm.

The boats got stuck in the light yellow sand and Michael and the others jumped out of their boats immediately, into the medium temperature water. They cheered and Alex, one of Michael's friends dove into the water, making everyone laugh. They were all very delighted. Michael ran along with the others down the beach, kneeling down and kissing the sand. He caressed the sand as if it were the lips of his fiancée. "Mikey," laughed steer man Mr. Lewis, "It's not your waif you know!" Michael got up and he smiled. "Shame though," he answered, turning around to glance around the area. The governor named Pimmly stepped into the sand, squatted and then took a hand of sand and he took it to his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he reached up and began to give commands. They were ought to find Jamestown, the base that the team of Captain John Smith had left behind. There should still be some remains of that camp, and Pimmly wanted to make it their home.

Soon after the arrival all the men were filling out their duties. Pimmly had made sure that each and every strong and willing (well, willing or not, they had to go anyway) man got to do enough work for a few hours at the most. Michael was made "captain" of a rowboat and he had to get goods from the ship along with his "crew". They made jokes about 'captain Kenton' and all that. Michael could not hide a small and gentle smile on his face.

After a good few hours of work Pimmly called them. It was four o'clock, time to settle for the evening. "We have to be well prepared when night falls," he addressed each man. "The natives here are dangerous. They can come here at night and attack our camp. We must protect ourselves. You all remember what they did to our hero John Smith, right?" The men nodded and here and there was some laughter. "Therefore I need some of you to collect dry wood from the forest and others to gather weapons and defence material." He soon divided the men into several groups and off they went.

"Be careful not to fall into the hands of those wild men," Alex warned Michael as they set into the forest searching for dry material. "I'm afraid that one of them already managed to get me, dear Alex," Michael replied. Alex looked at him not understanding. Michael laughed. "You are already here." Alex made a face as if he was really hurt by Mike's remark but he couldn't suppress a laugh.

As they continued to collect wood and other supplies they found helpful, they could not feel the other presence. They did not know that more eyes than theirs were watching this piece of land.


	4. She knows

Powhatan's scouts had been moving around in the area. Their task was to find threat and report it to the main camp, otherwise said, report it to Powhatan himself. They had noticed the large ship from afar, trained as they were. They had climbed into trees and onto rocks and they had witnessed how the tiny rowboats had set out into the sea. They heard how those boats had gotten stuck in the sand and they had seen how the white men jumped out of them and how joyful they were.

Two scouts noticed the white skins come to land. They exchanged looks. "We must report this to the chief. Who knows what they're up to," the smaller Indian remarked. The other one nodded. "Let's see where they set out to first. Make some more observations…" He stared across the beach where the white men were given instructions. The smaller Indian stepped forward. "Just like four years ago, remember?" The other nodded. "Yes. You were only a boy back then," he teased and they laughed. "Old enough to realise what happened. Back then they wanted to take over our land…" His voice trailed off. "Exactly. Let's keep watch." They slid down some trees and crawled closer to the foreign invaders.

The white men were divided into small groups, one of those groups headed into the forest. A tiny group of some five men. The two Indians looked at each other and the big one gave the other a nod. They followed the group from a distance, measuring their strength and talents. The Indians had to know something about the invaders to tell their Chief so that Powhatan could take some security measures according to what his scouts saw. They observed the whites who were picking up wood and dry grass. After watching them for a couple of minutes the big one made a gesture and the scouts left, slipping away to their home.

As Michael had his hands full and he wasn't able to carry anything else anymore. He turned around and walked back to the Jamestown camp. Other men were carrying out their duties and the camp was starting to look livelier. They cut down bushes that had grown around it and cleared out some mess. Michael went inside a small shed-like thing and he dropped the stuff he had collected. Hay, wood and other suitable material to stoke. He glanced around and checked in for other activities he could participate in.

Pocahontas had left her spot at the high cliff hours ago. She had wandered around the forest, just letting everything from her life slip away for a moment. In the forest was her peace, her freedom. She could spend hours in there, just walking around and caressing all the spirits surrounding her. Between the trees and bushes she could be herself again, the 'old' Pocahontas that people used to know. The Pocahontas that John Smith had run into. That Pocahontas was hard to find nowadays, and no one actually knew her anymore. Pocahontas herself had trouble finding her, as she had banned her to a far away and dark place. But once she took the yellow earth in her hands, and when she listened to the mountains she recalled her being inside. Then Pocahontas could not hide her and she would come out of her shell. She pulled a flower out of the earth. It was bright yellow, her daughter's favourite colour. She inhaled the flowers wild scent. A scent she used to know and used to love, but which had been forgotten for what seemed a thousand years. She smiled as she moved on towards their village.

As she reached the outskirts of the village she felt suspense lingering in the air. Two warriors marched past her suddenly, hurrying to what seemed a meeting. Others were out and about too; Pocahontas recognised Nakoma standing with her husband. All looked tense. Pocahontas stepped into the village and someone pointed at her. Nakoma stretched out to see her and Pocahontas smiled, uncertain of the situation. What was going on? "Mama!" Priya ran towards her with her arms stretched out. Pocahontas smiled and she kneeled down to catch her daughter's embrace. She lifted Priya and the girl hugged her tightly. Pocahontas closed her eyes as she smelt her daughter's freshness and she stroked her hair. She got disturbed by a shadow that fell down upon them.

"Where have you been?" A harsh voice asked her, it was not really a question but more a blame. Pocahontas walked past Tai nonchalantly. "I was out in the woods," she replied calmly, still hugging her daughter, protecting her. Tai suddenly grabbed her arm and squeezed it. "You shall not go out any more, you hear? You'll stay inside and obey me." Pocahontas flinched as he pulled her arm so hard. No one helped her and why should they? It was helpless. She pulled loose. "What is wrong?" She asked him. "Why do you forbid me to-"

"Because I say so. Now hurry up and go inside, Tej is waiting for you." He ignored her distressed face and walked straight past her, towards the other warriors. Tears burned in Pocahontas' eyes, she tried to keep them inside the best she could. She sniffed and furiously turned towards their home. Priya took a little distance from the shoulder she had been hugging and she tried to look at her mother's face. "Wha?" She asked. Pocahontas looked at her big brown eyes and smiled through her tears. "It's nothing." She pressed the girl's head against her cheek. "It's nothing…"

Nakoma hurried towards Pocahontas once she was inside her tipi. Her very pregnant friend looked worried and as soon as Pocahontas had set Priya on the floor, Nakoma hugged her. Pocahontas wiped her tears, only Nakoma was allowed to see them, but not even she could do anything to help her. "I saw you talking to him…" Nakoma said hesitantly. Pocahontas lifted her eyebrows. "Talking…" She said. "That's something we haven't done in a long time. I don't think he has ever heard of the word." She added a sad smile to make it seem like some sort of a joke and Nakoma laughed comfortingly, but both understood the real concern. "He was worried for you, Pocahontas. He really was." Pocahontas waved her words away and she lifted Tej out of his bed. "Really, you're the mother of his son, his children. And he knows what you are like with those white men around… He's afraid that you-"

"Whites?" Pocahontas turned around so suddenly that it caused Tej to cry. Her eyes were big and her mouth sank open. "White men?" She rocked her baby. Nakoma put her hand in front of her mouth. "He hasn't told you?" Pocahontas shook her head. Nakoma sighed and shook her head, unable to believe her stupidity. Of course Tai had wanted for it to remain secret. He was afraid that Pocahontas would run straight into the hands of those whites. And Nakoma could hardly blame her. "The scouts discovered whites this morning. They came with a large ship. They camp in Jamestown." Pocahontas' eyes lightened up. She smiled widely. "Jamestown…" She whispered. Nakoma placed her hand on Pocahontas' shoulder. "Please, please think before you act. They could be dangerous. The warriors are going to patrol around them to see what they're up to. You know what they did four years ago…" Pocahontas gazed up at her friend. "He could be here, they could know him, they might know! I know! He has come back for me. He has come, finally!" She almost got too exited and she danced around with Tej, then hugged him tightly. "Oh Nakoma, he will take me to England with him. Then I'll finally be happy." Nakoma shook her head. "Please calm down Pocahontas. You don't know them, neither do we. They could be violent. Maybe they want to destroy us. You don't know if John Smith is with them." Pocahontas laughed at her words. "They'll know. I must go and see them for myself." Nakoma shook her head, but then realised that the real Pocahontas could not be stopped. Inside she smiled. She could now finally see the spirit of her friend that had been lost for so long. It finally returned. It felt normal, trusted. "Please be careful. Wait till they're gone. If Tai finds out…" She added in a whisper. Pocahontas nodded. "I will wait. At night, there is darkness to cover me, nature is my friend." After these words she carried on working, and Nakoma stood there silently, tiny flows of adrenaline running through her body.

Half an hour later Nakoma was rocking Tej to sleep while Pocahontas told her daughter a goodnight story. Suddenly Tai came inside the Tipi. He stared at his sleeping son for a moment and then softly started speaking, not to wake him. "I'm off on a mission," he explained. Pocahontas appeared. "A mission? At this time?" She knew how to act. She had been acting for four years. "Yes. And it's none of your business." He backed out and nodded at Nakoma. "Please stay here and watch her." Nakoma gave him a nod in reply; she loathed the man as much as Pocahontas did. Tai gave them a final look and then disappeared into the dark night. Pocahontas shared a look with Nakoma and then continued caring for her young girl.

Very early in the morning Pocahontas awoke her friend. Nakoma had trouble waking up, she needed enough sleep because of her pregnancy and Pocahontas felt sorry for waking her up, yet she had no choice. Nakoma yawned and sat right up. "Nakoma," Pocahontas whispered. "Please look after Tej and Priya. I'll be back soon. Now is the time." She awaited Nakoma's answer but her friend could only yawn in return. Pocahontas took her hands. "Please. This is so important." Nakoma nodded and tried to smile, it resolved into a very drowsy look. Pocahontas smiled and left her side. She cautiously peeked outside and then slipped into the darkness, immediately slipping into thick bushes. The darkness made sure that she remained covered and no one would notice this female Indian wandering through the forest. She had a clear goal: Camp Jamestown.

Once she got closer to the camp she had to be very careful. She knew her own kind, they were as cautious as she was, nothing like the unwary white men. Her kind knew how to separate sounds that were truly natural from unnatural sound. They knew every original placed branch and they would notice it once one of those was removed. She carefully crawled from bush to bush. It was extra risky since the warriors lay awake here too. They could have hidden anywhere, unable for her to see. Yet she was unafraid and carried on. She had to know. The sun was already beginning to come up for a new day. Pocahontas' mission had succeeded so far. She positioned herself in a covered place where she could look out over the camp. She would profit from the early sun beads, they would wake the men inside. They would now show their faces. She knew that if John Smith was with them, he would certainly come out first. Such was his temper. Her heart raced at the mere thought of him coming out. She had craved for seeing him all those years, and now it could finally happen. Unfortunately her heart was let down. After two and a half hours she had seen all the men inside Jamestown, she realised that John wasn't there. She was certain she had seen everyone since there had been a small meeting and afterwards she had seen each man separately and more than once. If John Smith had been amongst them, she would have seen him. Yet her heart wasn't completely disappointed since she still had a chance. A chance that these people knew Captain John Smith. Perhaps John had told his story when he got back home. If so, they might know him. Any information regarding John Smith was appreciated. She had also spotted some of the warriors, and she had seen Tai. As long as he was here, she didn't have to worry about Nakoma and her children. She decided to go back as soon as possible now. She carefully left her safe spot and made way through the forest, back home.


	5. The darkness reveals

The Indians remained calm and continued to observe the white men. They watched how they cleaned out the camp and how they worked as a team. All went well and the whites had no idea of them being observed, as if they were mere animals. For one whole night and one whole day it went perfectly smooth. The Indians were on guard and working efficiently. They kept hidden and stayed in places where no white man would come. The invaders remained unaware and never seemed to suspect anything unusual. However, this "peace" would not last for long.

The night fell and the men in Jamestown went to their beds.

Alex opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep, no matter what he thought about to get asleep, his mind wouldn't let him. He decided to get out of bed after he had struggled with his blankets for awhile, and he opened the surrogate window. Fresh air flowed gently into the dusky room. They had been away from home for so long… He swiftly put on his trousers and shirt and went outside. Once outside he closed his eyes and inhaled the air. It smelt very sweet, like sunflowers and new growth blossoms. He shivered and put his arms around himself to warm up. He should have worn a coat, he thought. It was rather chilly outside. With a growing curiosity he stared at the woods surrounding him. As he walked towards the forest he looked back at the camp. No one would notice that he had gone. He would only be away for a few minutes, he reckoned.

He slipped past trees and bushes. He had a very curious nature. He stopped at weird rock formations and he kneeled down at some flowers he had never seen before. He had been right: no one at Jamestown knew that he was away. No one noticed him. Not even the Indians of which some were fast asleep…

Alex moved on and he observed the tree tops so far above his head. He didn't watch where he was going and he tripped. He landed on the earth without getting to hurt, since there was soft moss everywhere. He rubbed his head and looked behind him to see what had made him fall. His eyes widened with shock as he noticed two legs on the floor, which had accidentally tackled him. A body covered in leather clothes and two arms and a head with raven black hair and a feather followed the legs. Alex let out a scream, which immediately awoke the Indian. The red man jumped to his feet and yelled something in a language which Alex could not possibly understand. Alex opened his mouth in fear and fell backwards, crawling away from the wild man. He noticed a large branch and he picked it up. He tried to get up and hit the Indian with it, but the man easily ducked away and yelled. Alex got to his feet and suddenly noticed another Wildman. And another. And another. Alex was shaking so unsteadily that there was no way in which he could defend himself. The Indian he had tripped over stood right in front of him, bow and arrow in his hand. Without clear thinking, Alex turned round and started running. He ran as fast as he could but soon an arrow pierced trough his shoulder. He let out a terrifying scream which echoed through the whole forest.

Pocahontas sat right up in bed. She had had this terrible nightmare. She had seen how her 'brothers' killed John Smith… She got up and walked to the nursery part of the tipi. Tej was fast asleep but Priya had her eyes open. "Did you hear that mama?" she whispered. Pocahontas stroked her hair. "What dear?" Priya's eyes closed. "That scream…" Pocahontas frowned and opened her mouth to ask her something, but her little girl had already fallen asleep.

In Jamestown the scream had not gone by unnoticed. Pimmly was immediately on his guard. The other sailors came out onto the corridors. "What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

Pimmly walked past them, his right hand man following him around wherever he went. "It were only the Indians," he said. "Let's hope they're finishing each other off." Suddenly Michael appeared from a different corridor. He was as pale as snow. "Govenor! Govenor!" He only stopped because Pimmly pointed his hand at him and stopped him. "Calm down lad, just calm down." Obviously Pimmly wasn't amused and was hoping on going back to bed real soon. "Sorry Sir but, Alex Wilson is missing!" This caused a stir amongst the others. Everyone was looking for answers. "They must have gotten him out of here while we were asleep!"

"I think they've eaten him!"

"Poor lad."

"Silence!" Pimmly yelled. "Of course they didn't take him away, he must have left himself! The fool." He was clearly not amused. "We have to go and find him. Now!" Michael volunteered. "Good Kenton. And you…" He appointed five others, "Go with him."

Two minutes later the six generally tense men were walking through the pitch black forest, armed with flares and guns. Michael was somewhere in the middle, trying to let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness surrounding them. Luckily for their missing friend, they had gone on their way pretty fast. It would safe his life. Alex had been able to run on, even with the arrow still stuck in his shoulder. The Indians had followed him but he had managed to hide himself. Now that he noticed his friends he reappeared.

"Look out! They're everywhere!" And after that shout out an arrow flew right past the front men and carved the tree behind them. The men with the flares lifted them in the direction of danger and the others prepared their guns. Alex jumped right in the middle of them, behind his best friend. Michael exchanged one short look with him before aiming on the darkness. More arrows flew around their heads. Someone was hit, but not deadly. As soon as everyone was aiming on something (or nothing), one of them gave the sign and they all shouted and fired. The lights from the gunfire made the area surrounding them a bit easier to see and Michael saw at least three Indians. After a second shooting they heard a cry and soon afterwards some other sounds. They listened carefully but after that there was only silence. "They must have taken off," Kaplet, an older man, said.

They went back to Jamestown as soon as they could, supporting the wounded Alex and the other. Once back in the camp Alex and the other man were being looked after and Michael sat down at Alex's side while he overheard a conversation between Pimmly and one of them who had been amongst the 'rescuers.'

"How many were there?"

"I think around six. It was dark Sir."

"Dangerous?"

"I think so Sir. They were shootin' at us."

"I see…" He started pacing up and down, seemingly lost in thought. Then he came down towards Michael and Alex, the last one was asleep. "How is he?"

"He'll live through it. The wound wasn't all that deep and in his shoulder. Not critical." Pimmly grimaced. "The fool." Michael bit his lip and looked down at his sleeping friend. The bloody shirt had been thrown in a corner and his shoulder was wrapped. Suddenly Pimmly spoke with a loud and clear voice, waking up everyone who was either really asleep or just lost in his own mind.

"Those wild men think they're kings." He lifted his eyebrows and made a gesture. "They're crazy. Even crazier than the French. They will kill us all if they get the chance. Who knows how long they have been watching us. Exploring us, observing our weaknesses, watching our defence and our weapons. I'm certain that they do not appreciate us being here. We have to do something about it, don't we men?" A cheer filled the room. "We want to find gold" - another cheer- "specimens, food, treasures! We can't simply look for those with those bloody Indians around us! We have to banish them! Get rid of them before they get rid of us" –everyone kept cheering- "We must burn their houses and destroy their land. Kill them before they kill us!" Cheering and clapping in hands. Michael cheered too, but at the sight of having to kill Indians he cooled down a little bit. Alex cheered for them both, or so it seemed. "Tomorrow morning is the day. Tomorrow at dawn, we shall see who owns this continent."

The Indians who had been involved in the fight had retreated. They had a wounded brother who needed care, but by the time they reached the village, he was already dead. The retreat of this small group had also made the others go back. They now knew who these people were. Their brother was of more importance and everyone needed to give care. His death was mourned. "Revenge will come!" Tai shouted. The others cheered, but not too loudly, for the village was still asleep. Chief Powhatan ordered them to wake only the family of the fallen one, to get them to say goodbye to their brother and then bury him fast. They didn't want any panicking in the village. The next day would be as normal as any day. The people would soon hear that someone had died in a fight. They wouldn't stir.


	6. Sacrificing yours to safe theirs

Pocahontas opened her eyes because her daughter was bouncing in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed, while Priya laughed and put her little arms around her mother's neck.

"Good morning sweetheart" – she stood and walked to the main room of their tipi and she looked at the dark morning- "up already?" Priya was absolutely enthusiastic and really bouncy. "You promised!" She squealed. Pocahontas browsed through her mind to remember what she had promised her, and then she smiled. "But of course. I haven't forgotten." Priya laughed in reply and took her hand to take her outside. "Priya, hold on. I look miserable. And you're not quite ready either," she said while looking at her daughter, who's hair was aiming in all directions and there was some dirt on her face.

After they had fed and cleaned themselves, Pocahontas did her long black hair and she made a braid in Priya's shoulder length hair. Then she took a sack which she could put on her back to carry Tej in and she carefully placed him in it, and with Tej in the sack and Priya next to her she left their tipi.

It was still very dark outside and very early. The first birds had only just begun to sing. Pocahontas had arranged that Tej could stay with Nakoma while she had a mother-and-daughter morning. She had promised Priya to take her somewhere special. Priya didn't know what that special place was, yet, but Pocahontas intended on taking her to grandmother oak. Her canoe was nearby, just outside the village.

Nakoma came outside rather sleepily. Her belly was already very large and the baby would come within three weeks now. Pocahontas embraced her best friend and then handed Tej to her. Nakoma was fond of Pocahontas' children. She cuddled the little man and told the girls to "have fun" and she went back inside. Pocahontas smiled at Priya who whose eyes were twinkling. They walked hand in hand, towards the river.

They were greeted by a twelve year old girl called Kadirah. Pocahontas didn't know her that well, but Kadirah sometimes came over to their tipi to play with Priya. "You are up rather early."

"Yes, I couldn't get back to sleep. I love the river and I knew I'd find you there," the girl answered. "Come on Priya!" And she took Pocahontas' daughter on her shoulders. Pocahontas wanted them to be careful but Priya cheered loudly. That made Pocahontas smile and she knew then that it was okay. Kadirah ran towards the water and placed Priya back on the ground. Pirya lifted her dress and stepped into the icy cold water. "Oh! Kadirah!" Pocahontas panicked slightly and pointed at her three year old daughter. "It's alright," Kadirah answered and she took Priya's hand while the girl herself enjoyed the water as much as Pocahontas did when she was younger. Pocahontas relaxed a bit and sat down on a rock with her feet in the cool water. She smiled as she watched the two girls play. The golden sun was finally coming around the mountains. Pocahontas let the sun shine on her face and she leaned back a little bit, with her eyes closed. All was so peaceful and happy now. All was fine.

This peace wouldn't last long. Pocahontas was suddenly roughly awoken by screaming and yelling which came from… the village! She got up immediately and peered through the sky. The village was just past those bushes and trees… The screaming only increased. It frightened the girls. Pocahontas tried to remain calm.

"Just stay here, I'm going to look past those bushes to see what is wrong. Probably nothing serious," she added in a light hearted way. Inside, she was screaming.

She left the two girls and ran past the bushes rapidly. When she got near the village, at least near enough to see it, she saw what was wrong. The warriors from their village were running all over the place, with weapons, protection and burning rage. The women and children were crying and yelling, trying not to loose one another in the panic caused by their own men. Pocahontas looked into the opposite direction of where her people were escaping to, where she heard the noises of guns, as John had explained to her what those were. She knew what those things could do. She had seen how Cocuum had been killed by one, and how her soul love had been hurt by it. She saw how her men tried to stop the invading force of white skinned with their arrows, but Pocahontas knew that those men would not stop. They would murder the whole village if they could, just to obtain that one piece of land to search for gold. Gold that wasn't there. When John asked her about it that long ago, she had no idea what he was talking about. She was fairly certain that there wasn't any gold in this area.

She shook her head in disbelief. She thought of Tej. Where was her son? She sprinted out of the bushes and mixed herself into the other people running for their lives, searching and screaming for their loved ones. Pocahontas stopped at Nakoma's tipi, but her friend wasn't there. Pocahontas turned round, a tear appearing in her left eye. She glanced around, trying to find Tai but she didn't see him. She could already see how some of the white men came past the bushes, trying to reach the village. She screamed in horror when she saw how Kapchutt, one of the older warriors fell down to earth. He didn't stir. Pocahontas placed her hands in front of her mouth when she suddenly jumped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. It was Nakoma's husband. He carried a crying Tej in the sack on his back. "Oh thank you Ketjah, thank you," Pocahontas couldn't believe how happy she was to see him. "Come with us Pocahontas. Nakoma is waiting behind those trees." He pointed to an area at least a mile away. Pocahontas pressed Tej against her chest and inhaled the scent of his dark hair. Then she looked up at Ketjah. "I'm sorry, I can't! I left Priya behind!" New waves of shock reached her body and quickly she put the sack with Tej on her back. "I will come as soon as I can. I just have to get my daughter!" She pressed her lips against his cheek and ran back to the river as quickly as she could. Warriors fired arrows right in front of her sometimes, and she had to be careful not to get in one's way. She tried to find Tai but she couldn't distinct him from all the people around her.

"Priya!" She shouted as she reached the river. There was no one there. No men and certainly no playful girls. "Priya.." Her voice broke down. She was panicking. She knew that she had to redeem herself. Panicking wouldn't help her find her daughter. Tej's tears overcame hers. She stood there for a few seconds to cry when all of a sudden someone jumped out of a bush right next to her. She screamed so loudly that it could have been heard all the way in England.

"God damn it, please be quiet." Pocahontas nearly fell to her knees but managed to stay to her feet by grabbing Tai's arm. He pulled her up. "Tai, Tai I lost Priya," Pocahontas cried. "I don't know where she is. I thought Kadirah would look after her…" She sobbed heavily. Tai shook her arm. "Please, please redeem yourself. You have to be strong. Look at yourself. Tej is upset. Please be calm to calm him. Crying won't help." Pocahontas looked at him angrily. "Get out of here quick." Pocahontas shook her head and tried to say something, but he interrupted. "I'll look for Priya, alright?" Pocahontas didn't know what to do. How could she leave without her eldest? Tai pushed her in the direction where the others had gone. "Go. Now!" Pocahontas started to walk in the right direction. She knew that Tai watched her. She felt her anger slip away. She had to protect the child she was carrying now. She had to take care of her son. She walked more firmly now, but suddenly there was a yell behind her. She turned around quickly only to see Tai fighting with a blonde haired man. Pocahontas screamed. "Pocahontas! Get… Out of here!" Tai yelled at her whilst he was fighting. Pocahontas obeyed and crossed right past the bushes and ran into a direction which she wasn't all too certain of. She reached the end of the village but the fight had moved. The whites had managed to break through and some of their houses were burning already. Pocahontas fought her tears as she ran away, to where her friends and family were. Warriors were everywhere, but the whites were there too. She managed to disappear into the green just behind the village. She continued to run when suddenly she was grabbed a hold of and pushed down on the ground. She tried to scream but strong hands covered her mouth. Her eyes went wide with shock. Two white men lifted her from the ground. One moment her mouth was free and the first thing that came to mind was her son. "My baby! My ba-" Her mouth was covered again. The white men were obviously surprised by her English. "Did you hear that? She speaks English…?" They managed to take a hold of her so that she couldn't do anything to stop them. "Interesting. Let's take her with us. Could be useful." Both laughed evilly. Pocahontas couldn't cry. Not in front of these bastards. "Oh and, your baby is fine." Again those high pitched laughs.

As they walked past the back of her village, she tried to fight them, but they were too strong. They reached the open spot, the main centre of their village where her people were still fighting. She hoped that someone would free her. She tried to fight once again but one of the men hit her hard and she collapsed on the ground. She could only hear a vague "Pocahontas" and then someone above her screamed. She looked up and noticed an arrow stuck in a tree. One of the Englishmen who had captured her was kneeling on the floor, holding his arm and screaming in pain. She looked at the person who had fired the arrow and saw that it was Tai. Priya was standing right next to him. He had found her. Pocahontas smiled and got up. This was her chance. Tai took Priya on his arm and Pocahontas wanted to run to them when an Englishman aimed his gun on her husband and daughter. Pocahontas yelled at Tai. There was no way he could escape. She yelled and pulled the arrow out of the tree. "Stop! Lower your gun!" She screamed. She grabbed the Englishman who had previously overcome her and pressed the sharp arrow against his neck. The person aiming the gun at her husband looked at her in shock. All the Englishmen around her fell quiet. She grinned inside. Obviously they hadn't expected those 'wilds' to speak their 'decent' language. She stood firmly and made a small cut in the man's neck, causing him to cry out. "What are you waiting for? Lower that damned gun! Or your friend here won't live to see another day!" The Englishman slowly lowered his gun. Pocahontas knew that she would never escape now. She had thrown herself into her own prison. But her capture would mean safety for her daughter. Her throat was burning and she looked at Tai with tears in her eyes. "Go. Go! Go, go… go…" Her eyes went all blurry and she had to do her best not to sink down to the floor. She wiped her tears and was able to look at Tai directly. He mouthed something which she couldn't make out. Then he kissed his daughter and pressed her against his chest, and ran off into the bushes. Pocahontas smiled through her tears as she dropped the arrow and the men quickly jumped at her to restrain her. _They_ would be safe.


	7. Is all lost?

**A/N: **thanks for reviewing everyone! SunRise19, fizzyrainbowmegan and babyb26 in particular.

* * *

Then everything happened so fast. Too fast for Pocahontas to protest. She got knocked to a status of barely conscious while a man took Tej from her back and ran off with him. She tried to protest but her head was undergoing a tremendous head ache. Her long hair swept the ground as she was still sitting on her knees while two whites were tying up her wrists on her back. They pulled her to her feet and although she was barely able to walk, they forced her to move. Pocahontas slowly regained her senses. She noticed how she was being "protected" by two guns, both aimed at her. 'How charming,' she thought. The Englishmen pushed her forward; there was no way to escape. She cleared her throat.

"Where did you bring my son?" She asked, sounding very secure. She wasn't afraid. The guy with dark hair and blue eyes who was walking in front of her looked over his shoulder and grinned. "The same place you're going." He didn't say more than that. She kept silent.

After a few minutes the surroundings of Camp Jamestown were visible. Pocahontas lifted her head to see what was going on and moaned once she understood that she would be taken prisoner. She didn't feel like spending a couple of weeks, or months even, in the darkness of that camp, with pale men teasing her. She needed her son!

She muttered as the men dropped her on the ground, she sat on her knees again, the raven hair hanging in front of her face. One man left her side and moments later he returned. A strong white hand brushed her hair out of her face and pushed her over so she truly sat on the ground. She looked up angrily. This man wore fancy clothes; he reminded her of the chief who was with John Smith when they came. Obviously, this man was in charge.

"Well what do we have here," he said in a malicious manner. Pocahontas narrowed her eyes, anger boiling up inside her. He touched her chin and turned her head, as if he was examining his new stock. Pocahontas shook him off. "Where is my son?" She insisted. "So the rumours were true. You do speak our royal language. How very interesting." He stroked his chin as he observed her. Pocahontas tried to get up; she was prepared to do something terrible to him, just to remove that grin from his face. She was quickly pushed back by strong arms. She yelled and tried to fight them, causing her to lie flat in the sand.

"What a nice prize," he continued. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up roughly, causing her to twitch. "You're a pretty thing. And that son of yours…" Then he let her go and walked away. "My son…" she whispered, "My son! Wait!" She tried to get up again and this time they let her, whilst still holding her firmly. The governor turned around slowly with a teasing smile on his ugly face. He walked up to her. "I want to see my son. Please let him go, you have me. What use is he to you? He's only a baby." The governor looked up in the sky with his eyes narrowed a little bit, as if he was thinking. "Let me see…. No. He will stay with me. I have great plans! Hehehehe." Pocahontas couldn't keep her anger and spit him in his face. He cursed and slapped her. "Take her inside!"

Pocahontas hung weakly in their arms as she was carried inside. Her cheek had turned fierce red. They dropped her in a tiny cell, which carried no supplies what so ever. There was nothing in there except for the stone ground.

"Look! The redhead can turn even redder!" Laughter. A man kneeled down in front of the bars. "And the cell," He mocked, "At least we tried to make it look like home!" More laughter. Pocahontas lay on the ground, with her back to the men who made fun of her. She pretended that they were not there, that she was outside in the sun and not in a damp cell surrounded by her enemies. She imagined rocking her baby, singing an Indian song for him, while Priya danced around them. She thought of John Smith. That was inevitable.

'Oh John… What would you do if you knew? If only you knew…'

The stones on which her head rested became darker and moist.

All day long, she sat in a corner of the cell, her arms wrapped around her legs with her head on her knees. Suddenly a shadow fell over her. She looked up slowly. It was a young boy, no older than she was. His brown hair covered a great amount of his white face. He wrapped his hands around the bars and looked at her. 'Another one,' Pocahontas thought. Angrily, she raised her voice. "Don't you have anything better to do?" He didn't look like he was fighting. He kept silent for a few seconds, his mind obviously racing, browsing through answers he could give her.

"I-I'm looking after my mates who got wounded." At least he didn't sound as harsh as the others. She didn't reply. He opened his mouth to say something but there was a noise of people coming their way. His eyes trailed off to where the sound was coming from, then he looked at her again. She looked away and the shadow disappeared. One moment later Pimmly and a man walked by.

"But Sir, the night falls. That will weaken our position. Those bastards are trained in this kind of stuff."

"Don't be so daft boy," was Pimmly's answer. They stopped right next to Pocahontas' cell and she listened carefully. "We want to roam this land. Don't be such a baby and tell the other men to be brave for once in their miserable lives!" Silence.

"….But Sir!"

Pimmly groaned.

"Please, we have suffered some major casualties already, and two dead!"

"So what. That's good. It will harden them. Now get your ass back there!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Hesitation. Pocahontas prayed. She whispered the Indian words softly, praying for her people to defeat the enemy and safe her son and herself.

During the night, the area surrounding Jamestown was busy. Men were running past her cell and getting new ammunition. Sometimes a man with arrows which had penetrated deep into his body ran by. Pocahontas saw the brown haired boy a couple of times too. The sound of gunfire had come closer to the camp. Pocahontas had a smile written on her face. They weren't able to stand strong. Her people would reach the camp within no time and she would be freed.

And she was right. Early in the morning, nearly 24 hours after the first attack, Pimmly's men were forced to remain close to camp Jamestown. The Indians had gotten help from different tribes. Powhatan had informed the other tribes of his daughter's capture which meant that every tribe would try to intervene. The whites running past her cell were anxious. Great tension was all around them, Pocahontas could sense their fear. Then, the same scout as the evening before and Pimmly walked past the cell and stopped at the same spot as earlier. Pocahontas crawled to her feet and walked towards the bars of her prison.

"Sir, I beg of you, they're everywhere! They killed five men during the night, and they wounded many. The men are terrified! We… We won't make it."

Pimmly yelled in anger. "Don't say that! I won't… I won't lose from these bloody killers. I just won't. We won't I say!" Pocahontas interrupted their conversation with a laugh. Pimmly, white around his nose with sheer anger, walked up to her trying to intimidate her, but she was barely impressed.

"You'd better get your people back, Sir." The 'Sir' came out of her mouth with a rather mocking sound added to it, it made him even more furious and Pocahontas enjoyed that highly. "Otherwise my people will kill all of you."

"Just shut up, shut up!" He stamped his feet on the floor in cold anger. Pocahontas took a nonchalant pose and continued. "What's the point in staying? There is no gold here, nor are there any valuables. As I told John Smith years ago." Pimmly froze and she laughed sarcastically. "You lost. Face it. You can either let me and my son go and leave now, before it's too late, or… You can send each man into his own death and die a terrible one yourself." Pimmly had lost some of his courage. He stared to the ground and shook his head. "You're lying." Pocahontas shook her head in return. "Oh no I am not. Us Indians cannot lie. It's not our way." She really defied him. Trying to push him as far as she could. Pimmly met her eyes. "No gold?"

"None what so ever." Meanwhile, the scout was still trying to get the governor's attention. "Sir, sir! What are we to do?" Pimmly went silent. Pocahontas was convinced that his scout was beyond himself. She too, waited eagerly. This could mean freedom. Suddenly, he looked up at her with a malicious grin.

"You're right. We can't win here." Pocahontas cheered inside. "You," he pointed at the scout who hastily bowed, "Make sure that those who can be missed from the defence start our retreat to the ship." The man nodded. "Sir, yes Sir!" Then Pimmly made a quick movement and grabbed her wrist. She startled as he pulled her arm hard. "And you… Don't think you can outsmart me that easily." His tone frightened her. He let her go and she fell back on the floor, crawling backwards, as far away from him as possible. "I've got plans with you!" His laugh went right through her bones. She fumbled herself to a tiny ball, her long hair hanging around her as a defensive shield. She trembled. Every sense of courage had just left her terrified body.


	8. The aquaintance

It took the Brits an hour and a half before they were fully ready to retreat. Pocahontas trembled on her feet as her hands were tied to her back. She was escorted out by three men, of which one held a knife against her throat, making it hard to breathe. She felt limb as she walked into the daylight. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air, which she had longed for all night. The men didn't allow her much freedom and pushed her on. She had to sit down in the last boat.

"Don't you dare to move!" The man with the knife hissed. "Otherwise this nice blade will slice right through your little neck!" Pocahontas tried to move as far from the knife as possible, which wasn't an awful lot. Terrified she fixated her eyes on the woods, a silvery tear falling from her eye. She could hear her people. Somewhere beyond those trees, Priya was calling for her mother, who would never come home.

A young man who was in the same boat as the prisoner, observed her as much as he could. Michael felt sorry for her, ever since he had seen her in the cell the other night. Such a beautiful creature… He had heard about Pimmly's plans, and if they would succeed, the woman would certainly die from misery. He started rowing together with another man. It was quite a way back to the mother ship. He hoped that everything would be alright. Suddenly though, an arrow flew right by him and penetrated one of his fellow ship mates. Michael yelled and jumped to the other side of the boat. Their leading man was also frightened but ordered his row men back to their places.

"Look!"

On the shore, Pocahontas' people gathered. Pocahontas dared to turn her head towards them slowly, as the men were preoccupied with their own emotions. She saw how the warriors prepared their bows and lifted them high into the sky. She knew that none of them would ever wound her.

Arrows were launched on the boat. The terrified men shouted and tried to dodge them, making the boat sway on the water. The man who held the knife against Pocahontas' neck fell over, his knife sliced through the upper skin, but Pocahontas didn't notice. She stood to her feet immediately. Before any of the boat men could react, she dived into the water.

Underwater, she couldn't hear the angry and panicking shouts from above. The water was peaceful; it had always been her favourite element. It was cold and refreshing and furthermore, her only way to escape. This was her only chance. She felt the air in her lungs get heavier and she needed to surface. She had tried to swim as far from the boat as possible, and had managed to make the gap between her and the boat 5 meters at least. She surfaced; her hair fell back on the water as she reached high into the air and inhaled the oxygen. During the time she did that, she heard a shout and suddenly a loud bang. A raving pain entered her body just underneath the shoulder blade. It made her stop inhaling the air and instead she screamed out all the air she had just sucked into her lungs. It made all the air disappear as it seemed and she sank back in the water, not diving instantly as there was no air and the pain was too intense. It took a hold of all her brain functions. Her face carried a painful grimace and as she looked down she saw how the water had turned red. Coloured with her own blood. Her body seemed paralysed as her sense came back to her slowly. She couldn't move as the pain still influenced each muscle and nerve. Shock made place of her sense as she realised she wasn't able to swim. The water closed in above her, leaving her in a silent scream of fear.

Someone jumped into the water next to her and grabbed her waist, taking her back to the surface. The sense and feeling of someone grabbing her brought back her own power and she tried to swim again. Together with the person that held her she reached the surface and inhaled air quickly; it had been a close call. She coughed and clinched onto the man. He held her firmly, but not aggressively. She trembled as the pain was still heavy. She looked at his face; it was the same young man she had seen at her cell. She stared into his eyes and he in hers for a moment that seemed to last forever, when a voice called them both back to reality.

"Kenton, quit slacking and bring her back!"

Pocahontas looked at him sadly.

"Kenton…" She whispered. "Michael," he answered back in a bare whisper, so silent that she could hardly hear it. A faint smile appeared on her face. "Pocahontas," she whispered. "I'm sorry," he added, "I have to take you back." Pocahontas nodded slowly. "It's alright. I understand. Ouch!" She gasped for breath. Her wound was still bleeding fiercely. She grimaced in pain and started to lose consciousness.

"Pocahontas?"

She could see Michael, but he was all blurry. She hardly noticed how he rapidly took her back to the boat and how she was pulled in it quickly. She saw blurred faces above her and then everything turned black…

* * *

That's what they call a cliffhanger ;)

I hope you liked this part of the story. I just had to update, it's been so long! Please **Review**, I do so much appreciate it!


	9. England

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. They encourage me to write.

* * *

The sound of cracking wood. Shoes, decorated and put together with old leather touched the unpainted wood of the ship. They were comforting sounds, somehow, while they shouldn't be. At least they made Pocahontas realise that she wasn't dead. Slowly, her senses came back to her. She could smell, hear, taste… She tasted the salt on her lips. With her eyes closed, she tried to make her brain function properly again. Along with her consciousness came the ache. Her shoulder hurt, badly. The headache didn't help much either. Slowly, she opened her eyes to the dusky environment she was in now. It was a small cabin. She found herself lying in some sort of sack. She frowned and tried to get up, resolving in a muffled sound of pain. This brought attention to Michael, who had been waiting nearby. He came to see her instantly.

"I'm sorry; I must have fallen asleep…" He bit his lip. If anyone had found him sleeping on the job… It had been one crazy night though. He was afraid of looking into her eyes. Instead, he looked down and stared at her hammock. She didn't speak, nor did he. The silence lasted for a couple of minutes. Pocahontas looked at him while he looked down shamefully. Then, she broke the silence as she tried to move her weight to the other side. She moaned and grimaced. Michael was startled. "Are you in pain?" He didn't await her reply. He took a small bottle from his belt and reached it out to her. "The doctor said to give this to you. It will ease the pain." She looked at him blankly. He still refused to look her in the eyes. "Please," he begged. After a heavy pain wave, she accepted the drink. It tasted funny. She could only hope it would actually help her. She trusted him, somehow. She cleared her throat.

"Where is my son?" she urged. Michael reconsidered his answer. "He is being looked after." He knew Pocahontas wouldn't be satisfied with that answer only, so he continued. "He is fine, really." He kept staring at her hammock. Suddenly he felt her hand on his chin. She lifted his head. He looked in her eyes for the first time now, ever since she was brought here. They had once been powerful, a sign of strength. Now they were dull. The fire that had burned within them had started to burn out. He felt immense sadness as he realised it. "Please… Trust me on this…" He whispered. Their silhouettes held their emotions. She closed her eyes. She felt so tired… She opened them after a few minutes. He was still by her side. He smiled. "You should rest."

When she woke the following morning, having slept for more than 12 hours, she was feeling a lot better. Michael was once more nearby.

"Did you sleep well?"

Pocahontas nodded. Michael walked over to her and handed her some bread and a bowl with a water substance. She took a few sips from the water and then ate some of the bread. "Thank you," she said when she finished her breakfast. She was happy that he was around her. She wouldn't have appreciated it if it had been someone else. "Your son is magnificent," he said to make her feel a little better. She smiled. "He is." The smile disappeared from her face and she looked at him, feeling worried. "Michael, I want to see him." Michael shook his head, feeling sorry for the woman. "I am sorry, I can't do that Pocahontas." She looked down. She felt upset, but she understood that she couldn't blame Michael. He couldn't do anything about it. "Then tell me where he is. What he is doing… Is he healthy?"

"Yes, yes he is. The governor is looking after him properly. He is staying in a nice cabin and he is very healthy." He observed her. The pain of a mother who lost everything dear… Her children. "I'm sorry…"

She looked at him and smiled. "It's not your fault." Michael stared at his feet.

'But it is…' He thought.

From that day, Michael was by her side as often as his work schedule would allow it. It was never the idea of governor Pimmly to set Michael on the job of taking care of Pocahontas, but the governor figured that it didn't do any harm. And since the boy didn't mind… He took good care of her, feeling guilty of having to lock the cabin once he left for supper or for his own hammock. A close friendship developed between the two; two spirits who only had one another.

Pocahontas recovered well and she became healthier. She kept enquiring about her son. Michael tried to obtain as much information about him as possible. Pocahontas had questioned him about her son's whereabouts and he assumed that the little boy was allowed staying in a comfortable cabin because he was still so little. That's what he told her, anyway. He felt sorry for the poor mother. She missed her son so much…

Then one day, he entered her cabin. She was standing up straight with her back towards him, trying to fix her unhealthy looking hair. It was entangled and dirty. The waist long hair had lost its glance. He thought she still looked very attractive. He smiled at her back. She began to speak, obviously knowing that he was in the cabin. It was always him, it had never been someone else. "I really need a bath," she laughed, turning around. Her eyes went wide and she froze for a moment, unable to believe that what she saw was true. Michael wore a smile from his left ear to his right, holding up a little creation of magnificence. Its dark hair was showing just from underneath the blanket in which it was hidden.

"My son!" Pocahontas took him out of Michael's arms and kissed the baby boy. She started crying as she rocked her baby back and forth. She had never felt happier than this. She looked at Michael, a tear falling from her eye. "Thank you." She kissed him on his cheek. He smiled and observed the moving scene. Pocahontas sat down, hugging and kissing her child. "He has grown," she said, feeling a lump down her throat. Michael sat down next to her. "He is beautiful." Pocahontas smiled at him. Michael couldn't believe he had never asked Pocahontas before and then decided to as her now. "What is his name?" Pocahontas lifted her head. Instead of looking at him, she seemed to be staring at a faraway place, something beyond the mouldy wood of the ship. "His name… Is Tej." Michael shivered as she pronounced the name. She used an Indian accent he had never heard her use before. It sounded so magical… "It means 'Light.'" She cuddled the little creature. "He is my light in the darkness." She smiled sadly.

After weeks of travel, the ship finally reached England. It still had to travel some sea miles before reaching the town harbour in which it was expected. Nevertheless, the men on board were full of it. They had survived horrible conditions without to many losses. Pocahontas, deep down in the ship, felt the excitement. She knew something was going on that morning. And Michael was late.

Finally, he arrived several hours later than his usual visit. It was already noon. Pocahontas had been worried sick. She had gotten used to his visits. "Where were you?" She asked, almost flying at him. He tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it." Pocahontas frowned. On the inside, Michael smiled. She was funny when she was angry. "There is great news! We have reached England. Successfully!" She cleared up a little bit, but only to be filled up with worries immediately after. What would become of her? And Tej?

"And then… There is some bad news…" Michael had no idea how he would be able to tell her. He looked away, searching for the proper words. Pocahontas searched his eyes, but he avoided eye contact. She couldn't take the suspense. He knew something terrible and he wasn't going to let it out unless she pushed him to do it. She pulled his shirt. "What is it Michael?" He looked away. "Tell me!" She roughly made him face her. "I have to know. What is wrong?" He knew he had to tell her now. There was no escape. She deserved to know. She let go of him to make it easier on him. He looked down. "I…"

"Look at me!" She shouted. He was barely able to look in her dark eyes. Tears appeared in his own as he searched for the correct words. Wherever he looked, he couldn't find them. There were none for news such as this. "Pocahontas… Governor Pimmly will claim you. He will take you to his estate where you will become his wife. He will make Tej his own. I am sorry." He kept looking at her as she took in the message. First she frowned, then she closed her eyes and looked away from him. She turned around. "Leave…" She spoke quietly. Michael reached out to her. "Pocahontas…"

"Leave!" She shouted so hard that he quickly took a few steps back. He left the cabin and locked the door behind him. "Leave…" She sobbed quietly. She sank to the wooden floor, lost in her grief.


	10. Betrayal

Of course the poor woman realised that it wasn't Michael's fault. She was just swept off the ground by his words. She was going to be the prey of a white man. She would rather take her own life than live life as the whore of an English bastard. She would need to rescue her son… Somehow…

It took the ship one day to reach the harbour where it was supposed to arrive. Pocahontas was lying at the back of the cabin with her back to the door when Governor Pimmly stepped in.

"Turn around," he ordered. Pocahontas remained where she was. "Turn around I said!" Still no response. Suddenly Pimmly grabbed her hair and pulled her up roughly. She screamed as she took a hold of her hair, trying to release it from the pain. "You stupid little…" he threw her back on the floor. She brushed her hand past her mouth and looked at him in anger and hate. At that moment she was certain that she had never hated anyone that badly in her life. Not even Tai. Tai could be tender to her. This monster showed no such thing. She noticed he was carrying a package. He threw it at her feet. She got startled by the loud 'bang' the impact produced. This horrid man was going to have power over her. She frowned and turned her head away. Angered he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Open it!"

She refused. He pushed her back and ripped the package. It had been holding a white and simple dress. A British dress. Pocahontas observed it with disgust.

"You'd better change now that you're in England," he snapped. He pulled her close. "Don't you give me that dirty look. Think of your son…" Pocahontas gasped. "You bastard." Pimmly slapped her face. "And learn some manners," he smirked as he left the cabin.

Pocahontas sank to the floor.

Half an hour later, the young man she considered her best friend entered the cabin. "You're not crying, are you?" He said it with a warm and soft voice. She shook her head. He observed her with loving care as she rocked back and forth silently when suddenly she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his right shoulder. Surprised, Michael slowly put his arms around her in reply. He stroked her hair as she sobbed silently. "Listen," he whispered. He lifted her head slowly. Her dirty face was being wiped clean by her diamond tears. He brushed them off her cheeks gently. "You have to put on the dress, how hard it may be." She looked down, more tears welling up in her dark eyes. He was developing his own. "Please…"

She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she suddenly smiled vaguely and nodded. She knew that she had to. If she didn't, people would notice her, calling her names… She would be driven to the dirty edge of humanity.

She called Michael and when he came in, he gasped for breath. She smiled as she turned around, showing off the dress. "How do I look?"

Michael tried to recover his voice. "Splendid."

The smile on her face faded as quickly as it had appeared. She stared at her feet worriedly. Michael walked up to her, a smile on his face. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in his eyes. "Don't fret," he said. "How can I not?" Her breathing fastened. "I'm losing my child, my freedom, my pride… my love…" Hope exploded in Michael's chest. A burning wave found its way throughout his whole body, from his toes to the tip of his nose. He shook his head. She looked at him with a frown on her face. She didn't follow. He laughed, making her semi angry. "Why are you laughing?" New tears welled up. "I-I'm a prisoner! I have to become the toy of that horrible man and you're laughing?" He made wild gestures. He did not intent on making her upset. "No, no, no, no!" He held both her arms. "Stop!" She closed her eyes and went completely silent. "Listen." She opened her eyes. "I gave Pimmly my wages. I gave him my savings; I gave him my entire stock! I gave him everything, and… I bought your freedom!" He had the greatest grin on his face, as if his plan was the best he had ever thought of. Pocahontas stared at him, not knowing what to say. Speechless she backed away a bit and moved one hand to her head as she tried to think properly. Michael laughed. "Brilliant, huh?" He spun around. "I will bring you to my place, where we can live together! It will be great! You will love it. It's a small house, not too big, but it's enough! I still have enough money and I will find myself a new job. Not as a sailor, but, well… I don't know!" He ran towards her, but she brushed him away. "We'll be together! You won't be with him!" He took her hands, she looked away. His enthusiasm was shattered in one split second. "That… will be great… right?" She freed herself from his hands and shook her head. He forced a smile on his face. "We'll make it, Pocahontas. We'll do fine and-"

"No we won't!" She interrupted him, yelling at him. "It will not solve anything!" Her face became a fierce red and tears blurred her vision. "You bought me?" He looked away. "Look at me! You bought me?" He forced himself to look at her. He nodded slowly. "You bought me to be your slave? That is disgusting!" Michael opened his mouth, but she didn't give him the opportunity. "What about my son? He will be all alone! He will be a slave, I won't- we… I'd rather live with my son and that bastard than on my own and with you!" She yelled. Now it was Michael's turn to get angry. "Fine!" He yelled. "One thing though, it's too late! It cannot be reversed. You're stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you!" He walked towards the exit. "You belong to me, and you're coming with me! Otherwise you can rot in this cabin for ever!" He slammed the door and locked it. Pocahontas let out a scream of frustration and she slammed her fist against the thick wood, causing her hand to bleed. Sobbing endlessly she sank on the wooden floor of the ship, her hurting arm stretched out to one side. She kicked with her feet to make the white shoes fly across the prison and slam against the wood, just as her fist did. With her sane hand she covered her face, unable to bear the truth that was to become her life.


	11. Adjusting

**A/N:** I revised all the previous chapters, trying to erase the errors and grammar mistakes. I also rewrote small parts.

* * *

Three hours later Michael opened the door. She didn't look at him when he asked her to come. His voice was calm again; apparently he had settled his mind. She crawled up and stepped outside slowly. He noticed her wounded hand but he didn't say anything. She followed him to the deck. As she inhaled the sweet air she shut out everything surrounding her. She had been living in hell the past few months. She let the fresh air enter her body, taking control of her. It wiped clean all the suffering, all the hurt. She opened her eyes. Without Michael, she would still have lived in that dark hell. At least now, she was living in the light.

There were many people gathered on the shore. They were all curious about the people coming off the ship, especially since this one had been all the way to America. Whilst reporters and interviewers were begging the crew for pictures, interviews and reportages, Michael led Pocahontas away from the crowds. He had arranged with Governor Pimmly that he would distract the crowd as Michael tried to get Pocahontas through. This was better for both Pimmly and Michael. If anyone would notice that they had brought a 'wild Indian' with them, the consequences would be tremendous. A whole investigation would have been started up by the ministry and it would end in enormous sums of money.

Pocahontas was entirely covered by some kind of veil and a parasol. Of course Michael couldn't get her off the ship without _anyone_ noticing. She looked rather fancy and people assumed that she was a royal of some sort. Upper class. She could barely see through the veil, but she saw enough to see that some reporter took a picture of her. She got startled by it and Michael immediately placed his hand in front of the camera. A second later she found herself sitting in a carriage which would take her and Michael to his small town, west of London. While Michael was pre-occupied with loading in the few goods he had bought, earned or gained, Pocahontas gently moved aside part of the veil, revealing part of her left face. She searched the crowd. She was looking for that one person… The only one who could help her… She startled as Michael sat right next to her. She quickly let go of her veil. The carriage went on its way.

Crossing the hills and endless roads, Pocahontas observed this strange country. She was no longer covered by the veil which had become unnecessary now since no one would be able to look inside the carriage that easily. She noted how different this country was compared to hers. There was almost no wilderness here. No mountains, no water falls, nothing. How could she ever get used to living here? She feared her life being an prisoner, not in a cell, but in this environment. She leaned on the open window, her head hanging on her arms. Sadness spread across her face as she thought back of her home. Her life. Her love…

In autumn the leaves of the great oak consisted of a beautiful red and orange. The giant leaves let go and slipped through the air without the simplest sound. One reached the moist earth just before a small tanned foot. A child looked up to watch the leaves fall. Her tiny hand above her eyes to prevent the sunbeams from shining into her pupils. She laughed as another leave landed on top of her soft hair. A young woman with a new born baby on her arm reached out to the girl. The girl smiled at the woman and took her hand. Together they silently walked back to an open spot in the middle of the woods, where a few Tipi's were gathered.

Pocahontas awoke roughly from her day dreaming as Michael poked her. She awarded him with an irritated look. Trying to make up from earlier, Michael started a conversation.

"You seemed lost in thought…What were you thinking of?"

Pocahontas watched as they passed some white and strange looking creatures. He grabbed her arm. She stared at it, making him retract it. She looked up at him.

"Nothing. I was thinking… about nothing."

They looked at each other silently for a moment, then she continued to look outside. Her daughter… She would be four years old soon. A tear rolled down from her eye.

A whole lot of hours later, Michael woke her up. "We're here."

Before them was a small cottage. A few trees surrounded it, making it look nicer than it was. Next to the cottage was a small barn with a horse.

"I know it's not much, but it's enough."

Pocahontas didn't really react to this and started walking towards the cottage. It sure felt great not having her hands tied on her back for once. The cottage wasn't that bad… And it was quiet. That was nice. The fabrics that surrounded her body felt a little funny. Her hair was pinned up, which she barely did before. She felt quite uncomfortable in this feminine, British dress. She walked to the barn and she gently stroked the horse. Michael opened the front door and went inside with the few goods he had managed to bring with him. It was hard for Pocahontas to fully understand that she would spend the rest of her life here. She followed Michael inside. The cottage was dirty and dark, and yet cosy. There was something about it that she liked. Perhaps the scent of wood that filled her nose. She had never lived inside something other than a tipi before. It would certainly be something else.

As soon as he was done he came towards her with a clean cloth in his hands. She looked at him and he looked at her. Silently he lifted the cloth and pressed it against her wounded hand.

The following morning Pocahontas awoke early. She had barely been able to sleep at all, too many things bothered her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her son. Where was he? What was he doing now? Was he sleeping? Did he eat properly? She had nearly cried all night.

The night before he had showed her around, letting her see all the fine parts of the house. Then when she had nearly fallen to the floor in exhaustion he had let her go to bed. A bed. Another thing she wasn't used to. It was squeaky, stuffed and overall just weird.

She got out of bed and walked onto the corridor, barefoot. As silent as she could she walked to the living room. She moved to the window, it was starting to get lighter outside. There wasn't a single house in the environment. Just plain grasslands and somewhere in the distance some woods. She would love to go there… What were the woods like in this country? Her eyes moved across the yard when she spotted something sticking out of some sort of bin on a stick. Her curiosity arose in all suddenness and she quietly opened the door and walked outside.

She took the grey paper out of the bin and unfolded it. On it were some black and white pictures of various events or people, and in the middle was a large photo of the ship she had arrived with. She raised her eyebrows. Next to it was some scribble in black but she couldn't make out what the purpose of it was. She carefully turned over the page and then her heart skipped a beat. The colour in her face withdrew itself as she stared at the page, all her feelings coming to her in all intensity. Her hand trembled uncontrollably. She ripped out the piece of newspaper containing a big photograph of John Smith and tossed the remains of the paper away.


	12. Disbelief

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me._

_Eponine, Les Miserables_

* * *

She went inside quietly, careful not to wake Michael up. She didn't want to face him with the picture pressed against her chest. She went back to her room and decided that she had to hide the picture. Well, it had to be out of sight at least. She opened the drawer of a small closet and before she placed the picture on top of the sheets that were in there she looked at his delicate face. She stroked the paper. It was a nice picture, he seemed so grown up. Pocahontas sighed. Things had definitely changed. It had been four years… Four long dreadful years…

She got startled by Michael's voice calling her downstairs. She pressed her lips against the picture and placed it in the drawer, then went down quickly.

During breakfast she fumbled with the bandage around her hand. She didn't feel much for the English food. It was so unnatural; she wasn't even able to see what animals the meat on her plate had been. She sighed as she ate a piece of bread. Michael smiled warmly to her. She tried to return the smile, but she only faintly managed to do so. How could she ever get used to British life? Michael cleared his throat. "Once you get dressed, I'll take you somewhere special." He added such a warm smile to that sentence that Pocahontas couldn't help but smile. Finally. She nodded and went upstairs quickly. She put on the same dress as the one from yesterday and she tried to make her hair look nice. She went down again as soon as she was ready.

Michael had changed too; he wore a light shirt with brown trousers. His hair was combed and although he had tried to make it look smooth it had remained rather messy. Pocahontas giggled. It looked rather cute. Michael made a weird face. "What is it?" He stroked his hair. She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing." He narrow-eyed her, but she didn't give in.

He guided her outside. She actually felt happy for being outside once again. The cottage suffocated her. He took out a brown horse which had been saddled by him already. He helped her get on the horse and then he sat behind her. She blushed a little as she leaned against his chest while he made the horse move. While the horse moved slowly he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Put that on your eyes. It's a surprise!" Pocahontas smiled silently and with the help of Michael she did indeed bind it around her head. He spurred the horse to switch to a trot. Pocahontas felt his strong arms around her moving the reins. She felt safe again and realised that it had been a major mistake to get angry with him. He was her only friend, the only person she had in this dark, unfriendly world.

He caught her as she dropped down from the horse. He put her on the ground gently and her nose told her that she was close near wild trees and flowers. She smiled and inhaled the sweet air. It was definitely different from the air in her homeland, but it was nice even so. "We're here." Michael's voice had turned into a whisper. She turned towards him and a second later she felt his hands against her face as he carefully removed the kerchief. Her eyes were still closed when the kerchief was removed. He touched her arm, a warm, comforting touch. Someone who cared about her well-being. "Open them."

The sight was marvellous. She was in the middle of a flower field, trees surrounding this beautiful open space in the wood. She spun around in sheer delight. "Why Michael, thank you!" She flew in his arms and hugged him tightly before she ran off to the trees.

They spent two hours in the forest but then Michael urged her to go back home. She smiled sadly. "I could stay here for the rest of the day."

While Pocahontas remained in the garden, Michael went inside. He had a continuous smile on his face while he cleaned around the place for a bit. He checked his watch; it was getting late. He hurried upstairs and went into Pocahontas' room. He remembered a book lying somewhere around there. He checked the drawers and discovered the torn newspaper. The smile faded away as he realised who the man in the picture was. Why had she hidden this exact piece? When he heard her open the front door and come inside, he quickly grabbed the book and hid the photograph in the exact same place as it was in before. He closed the drawer and walked on to the corridor. He nodded at her as she brushed past him towards her room. "I'm just going to rest a bit," she said. "Thank you for the wonderful trip." Her smile ruined his bitterness. Michael watched her go inside. He waited on the stairs for a few minutes and then silently went back up. He peered past the door. He breathed silently as he watched her opening the drawer. She clearly took out the photograph and as she did she turned around, making Michael back away slightly. He could just see how she hugged the meaningless piece of grey paper.

Pocahontas looked up. Did she just see…? She walked to the door and looked out on the corridor. No. Imagination.

Michael closed his eyes. Slowly, the broken pieces of the puzzle started melting together. Fog shattered and made way for the light. Two souls… One heart.

Two hours later Michael's voice woke her up. She felt her belly moaning as she realised she was hungry. It was getting darker outside. She rubbed her eyes and then checked herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair quickly as her little bit of resting had messed it up. She stroked her dress to make it more smooth and then she made her way down.

She could smell a wonderful sent. As she entered the dining room she knew why. Candles lit the room. Two plates were placed opposite of one another. A red rose covered the plate opposite Michael's. The other heavily filled plates looked delicious. Pocahontas bit her lip as Michael stood to help her sit down. He took the chair back a little and then shoved it under her. She sat down uncomfortably. She wisely kept her mouth shut until he opened his.

"Please enjoy."

She nodded. "It looks marvellous." He smiled with pleasure. She started eating gently. He followed her example, causing an uncomfortable silence. After eating a few bites he decided to pour the wine. He lifted his glass and she followed his example. His hand tremble a little. "To a… A new beginning." Pocahontas had to struggle to keep her already thrifty smile alive. "L-listen," he followed. He fumbled with his pocket and then held out his hand. It was clenched in a fist towards her. He looked at her pensively. Unsure she held her opened hand underneath his and he opened his hand. A simple ring landed in her soft hand. Pocahontas started to tremble. Michael got down on his knees in haste. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her cheeks turned red. "Pocahontas…" Her hand closed itself, pressing the ring in her flesh roughly. "I…I love you."

"Ahhhh!" She yelled in a fit and threw the ring across the room. She jumped back from the table, away from him. She had become furiously dangerous. "How dare you!" She yelled, tears running down her face. Michael stood to his feet, white around his nose. Pocahontas wiped the table, causing the bottle of wine to shatter on the floor. The red fluid disappeared between the cracks of the wood. "You bought me to be your whore! If this is what you want-" She tore her dress to reveal the corset underneath- "then take it!" She was out of control. Michael shook his head, bedazzled by her sudden anger. He tried to cover her bare skin with his hands, protecting his eyes from it. "Don't do that!" He backed away. Pocahontas started crying and she ran away. She had to get away from him as quickly as she could. She ran upstairs and disappeared into her room. She fell on her bed and let her anger flow out of her. Her tears cleared her mind.

She opened her eyes at his call. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping, but the sun was already up. Reluctant she got to her feet, her face in a grimace. What did he want now? Couldn't he just leave her alone? Let her be? For the rest of her stinking life here?

When she got down she could feel the tension between them. She froze at the spot near the stairs and looked at him daringly. He looked sad. She immediately adjusted her pose. She stared at her feet.

"Pocahontas…?" He moved forward a bit, she heard him shuffle. He didn't come closer. He sighed. "I'm so… so sorry." She looked up. He tried hard to keep his emotions inside. "I've only just now realised…" He opened the door of the living room- "True love is not for sale." He stepped aside. Pocahontas had to struggle to prevent herself from passing out. Just a few feet before her stood the man she had craved for all those years. He had a major grin on his face. In slow motion, so much happened. She ran forward, tears running down her face. She yelled. A yell filled with all the emotions that she had kept within her for so long… She flew into his arms. His strong arms embraced her and lifted her like a feather. She cried and stroked his blonde hair.


	13. Listen with your heart

She took some distance from him and looked at him, tears formed in her eyes. Then she reached forward and closed her eyes, his soft lips reaching hers. Memories rushed back to her. Their first meeting, grandmother willow, the kiss… Their very first kiss…

After a long and loving kiss, John Smith was the first to break up. He brought his hand to her face and stroked her cheek, whilst their eyes would not disconnect. He wanted to say something; he even made a sound but then stopped and pressed his lips upon hers once more. Pocahontas laughed and pulled back.

"The Gods are merciful," she whispered. "All those years I've longed for you…" She observed him, looking at him from top till bottom. He had definitely matured, but so had she. There was still this same look in his eyes that she had been dreaming of every night since he had left. "I never stopped thinking about you," she continued and she took his hands, looking at them. She stroked them and started to sob. "I always continued hoping this day would come." She took a deep breath as John hugged her tight. She embraced him with all the emotions she felt. "I've never stopped thinking about you…" She looked at him. "I've never stopped loving you." He smiled and wiped her tears. "Pocahontas," he began whilst looking in her beautiful eyes, "not a day has gone by without my heart missing you." She smiled and he stroked her hair. "I left you once, but that won't happen again." A sigh filled with relief left Pocahontas' lips. She rested her head against his chest while his strong arms kept her safe from harm.

Michael felt a lump in his throat and his heart weighed like stone. He had now reunited the couple. His work was finally done. How stupid of him to think that she could love him whilst her heart had been given away to someone a long time ago. He didn't think he could take any more. Slowly he backed away and opened the door to the kitchen when Pocahontas noticed and called him.

"Michael!"

He froze, forcing his eyes to keep shut, not to let any tears make their way down. He heard her footsteps coming towards him and he turned round. Before him was the happiest woman in all of England at that very moment. Her face turned a little sadder and she took his hands.

"Michael…" She stared at their hands for a second, then looked at him again. "I thank you with all of my heart." The words were heartfelt, and Michael's lip began to tremble. He nodded and tried to smile. She took his head in her hands and pressed her lips against his left cheek. She left his side slowly and looked up John Smith again. Michael remained standing at the door as the couple stood next to him. "Michael told me that you have a son," John said. Pocahontas made a small move in sudden shock. She could not see his face because she was standing in front of him with his arms around her chest but she had sensed the sadness in his voice, no matter how hard he had tried to sound delighted. She made him let her go and she turned around, backing away a little bit. She looked into his eyes. She tried to remain as natural as she could. Not show too many happy emotions nor too many sad ones. "Yes. I have a son. And a daughter." Fear entered Pocahontas' heart as John frowned and turned away from her. She motioned forward but then turned aside, her eyes closed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She opened her eyes and a tear rolled down her face. "I had to protect my people. I had to get married to provide stability." She turned to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" She could feel his hurt spirit. It filled her with grief. He turned around, his eyes were red. "It's alright." He took her hands and kissed them. "You are here with me now. That is what matters. We will figure out a way to get your son back." He looked at her. "We will find him, Pocahontas." She smiled and he comfortingly lifted her chin and kissed it. "We should think of a plan…" He said and he looked at Michael. Michael lifted his shoulder and shook his head, unable of thinking of something quick. He had never let the thought of getting Pocahontas' son back cross his mind. John looked at Pocahontas. "Have you thought of anything?" She shook her head. "I have no hopes at all…" The helplessness nearly made her sink to the floor. John lifted her chin. "That is nothing like you… You always told me how to follow your heart and keep your hope and dreams."

"That person has faded four years ago."

John shook his head. "She is still in here, somewhere. All you got to do is find her. I must admit that she is well hidden though…" He lowered his voice as he stared deep into her eyes. "What hardships did you face…?" She frowned and stared at her feet, unable to answer his somewhat rhetorical question. She closed her eyes and could feel her heart pounding.

_Que que na-to-ra  
You will understand_

_Listen with your heart  
You will understand _

_Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand _

_Listen with your heart  
You will understand _

_Voice of the wind  
You will understand... _

Tears filled her eyes once more. "You are right… She is still here, inside me." She pointed at her heart. "We must find him. I have no choice."

"Good." John Smith nodded. "We must think of something then… That might take a while… Shall we go to my home?" He took her hands and squeezed them lovingly. "It isn't that far…" Pocahontas bit her lip and looked at John in a way to make him show a little more respect to the other man in the room. She looked at Michael with eyes that told him she was sorry about all of this. Michael smiled at her. "It's okay. You should go with him. You're free."

Pocahontas smiled and she placed her hand against his cheek. He grabbed her wrist and closed his eyes. Then he slowly let go and she stepped away. She looked at John Smith who smiled at her and greeted Michael.

"Thank you for everything."

Michael nodded and watched how Pocahontas and John left. Pocahontas looked over her shoulder to her friend one last time before she climbed into the carriage. She continued looking at the cottage until it was out of sight. Another episode had closed. She closed her eyes as she leaned against John's chest. He put his strong arm around her comfortingly. She suddenly felt so tired…

John kept watching her as she slept. There was a smile on his face and his heart was racing. He couldn't believe that his lost love was sleeping in his arms. He would never loose her now.


	14. A plan

**A/N:** An update, finally! I was so uninspired. Before I started to write this story, I had already made it all up, up to this point. Now I had to figure out the rest of the story, and now finally, after four months of nothing, things are starting to develop slowly. Finally I have the story in my head again and I can now continue. Sometimes a writer needs a break and reflect on his/her story. Thank you so much for your patience. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be writing this story.

I am changing the rating for this fic to **M** to be certain. Especially the next part contains some adult themes.

I also notice that I am progressing in writing… And since it has been over a year since I started writing this fic, the story is in some need of reviewing and rewriting. But I will get to that in time. For now, enjoy.

* * *

Pocahontas woke up as she sensed that the gentle movement of the carriage abruptly stopped. She moaned and opened her eyes. It was already dark outside. She felt John move and realised that she was still lying in his arms. She looked up sleepily. He had a magical smile on his face. A smile that told her that he loved her, that he would be by her side forever. This realisation made her the happiest woman on earth. He felt sorry for breaking the moment of silence. He scratched his throat.

"We're here."

Pocahontas rose from his embrace and sat opposite of him to let him through. He smiled at her and climbed outside. He helped her get out, he was such a gentleman, and paid the driver. Meanwhile Pocahontas walked towards the cosy looking house. It was small, but she already liked it a lot more than Michael's. She sighed as John put his arm around her shoulder.

"You like it?"

"Yes. Very much."

They smiled at each other and he guided her to the house. He opened the door and made a funny gesture and bowed before her. She laughed and entered. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the typical scent. She could smell old wood. It reminded her of home. It made her think of Grandmother Willow. Suddenly she felt a little sad. As John lit the candles she walked around a bit to explore her new home. There was a large dining table in the back of the living room, and two comfortable looking seats. There was a fireplace, but this was common in most of the British houses. At least she had also seen one in Michael's house, but he had never lit it in her presence. From the looks of it, this fireplace had been used quite recently.

She moaned and closed her eyes as John came up from behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek. Pocahontas moved her head around to look at him. His bright blue eyes… His blonde hair… She smiled as she brushed some of it out of his face. Then she moved closer to him and kissed him. They stood belly to belly, his hands rested on the lower part of her back. Their kiss was a symbol of love. He began to kiss her more passionately and she moaned as she threw her head back. He kissed her neck and caressed her skin. Slowly he guided her up the stairs and into his bedroom. She lay down on the bed and he lay on top of her. She moaned as his lips moved all over her neck and neckline. She helped him undress her. He removed his shirt and pants and lay down beside her, embracing her tightly, loving her with all his might. They were soon embraced in a powerful kiss. She gasped as he entered her gently. He made sure she lay comfortable. She stroked his back and his hair and kept looking in his stunning, gorgeous blue eyes.

The night was warm and beautiful.

In the morning he grinned at her. She had been awake for quite awhile, observing him in his dreams. She smiled. Her eyes shone when she smiled. Her long black hair embraced her naked body. They just remained there silently and smiled at one another. Smiling. Happy. In love.

The next couple of days they took life as it came. They made love, they ate and they slept. Four years. It had been four years. A time they felt should be caught up with. He told her about his letters and showed them to her. She cried as she read them. She kissed him, she hugged him, she loved him. She told him how she would run through the forest and stand on the rock facing the sea, waiting for his return. He kissed away her tears. He told her about his retreat from mankind, she stroked his hair. She told him about Tai and he killed her heart-ache with his smile.

Then came realisation. One morning when John woke up, Pocahontas was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her back towards him. She was silent. He sensed something, but he couldn't find words for it. As he sat upright in his bed, Pocahontas spoke.

"We have to find him."

"We will."

Pocahontas glanced over her shoulder, although John couldn't see her face. Suddenly, she was shaking unsteadily. John crawled over to her and embraced her from behind. He listened as she sobbed quietly.

"We will find him," he said, stepping from the bed, kneeling before her, taking her tanned hands in his. "I have a plan," he said. He paused and searched for the right way to tell her his plan. She looked at him in anticipation. He started pacing up and down the room.

"We will go to London."

He looked at her to see her reaction. She smiled in anticipation for more.

"We will go on the streets and we will talk to the people. If you show your face often enough people will come and pay interest. They will look at you, they will remember, they will find it special, unique!"

His enthusiasm didn't pass on to Pocahontas. She rose to her feet.

"Look at me? Unique, special?" She was enraged.

"Look at me as they would watch a freak show!" She was filled with indignation.

John had a look of shock on his face and put his hands up to apologise and calm her down.

"No, no, no! Pocahontas!"

He grabbed her hands. She looked at him angrily.

"It's not like that. Please, listen to me."

He melted her heart. She knew she had been unreasonable. Yet she was too proud to admit that she had overreacted. She sat down on the bed again.

"Once the people get to know you and your story, and they learn about the Governor and how he mistreated you and how he took your son away, they will sympathise with you. They will sympathise with you, they will stand up for you and demand that you get your son back!"

Pocahontas shook her head.

"They will never sympathise with a woman who bears the wrong skin. They will always see me as a wild beast that kills her own kind and feeds the remains of white men to her children."

John kneeled down before her once more and placed his hands on her knees.

"We will make them trust you and we will make them see what a beautiful person you are."

She looked away.

"Pocahontas, you taught me so much. Now, teach the rest of us."


	15. Will it work?

**A/N:** Another chapter. I am ashamed that I am nearly writing this story for two years already now… And still haven't finished it… Oh well… More joy for you! And there is finally some progress in the storyline. I have it worked out now. That is good. Enjoy reading another chapter and I hope I can bring you the next in a week or two… (which is better than four months, lmao).

* * *

John didn't rest fate in Pocahontas' hands alone. He knew that he was popular with the crowd. It had been the stories about Pocahontas and her people that had made him the hero that he was now. John decided that now was a good time to repay Pocahontas and put his power to use. He also knew that the people loved his stories about the continent far away. He made up a plan to convince the people once more of the goodness of the Powhatan Indians. Before Pimmly would take the chance and make them see otherwise.

And thus the couple moved to London. Pocahontas had been quiet for most of the trip. John comfortingly rested his hand on her knee. He felt her trembling slightly. She sighed and forced herself to move her eyes away from the view outside and rested them on his face.

"What if they scold me?" She said worriedly.

"They won't," he replied simply.

Pocahontas was wearing the same dress she had been wearing the day she had gotten off the ship. When they arrived in London it was already dark outside. It was as they had planned. John wanted to prepare the world for her arrival before they were to actually see her. Pocahontas remained meek. She let John arrange everything; she felt that she couldn't take the pressure any longer. Once they arrived at the hotel, she went to her bed instantly. She was already asleep when John arrived only a few minutes later after arranging some things for the morning. He smiled and leaned against the window opposite the bed. He observed her sleeping. She had been very tired. He felt anger when he thought about Pimmly and those other bastards. How could they have mistreated this young spirited woman? Why could they not see her beauty, both below and above the skin? He moved forward silently and kissed her forehead, pulling the sheets over her body to prevent her from getting cold. Then he walked to the door and looked at her one last time before he left the room.

The following morning Pocahontas woke alone. She rubbed her eyes and got up only to discover that John wasn't there. Immediate fear gathered around her heart. She walked to the window unsteadily and was glad to breathe some fresh air. She looked outside shyly. It was such a big city, filled with things she had never seen before. It frightened and exited her at the same time. She was given the chance that her people never would get. To explore another world… It was something she had dreamt of in her youth. She had never imagined it to be anything like this though. She got startled by the sudden movement of the door. She turned around to find an enthusiastic John Smith. He ran towards her and grabbed both her hands.

"I did it! We are to give an interview in…" – He looked at his pocket watch – "An hour!" He kissed her lips and started running around the room in a frenzy, gathering some soap and a shaving knife. He laughed as he noticed how she stood there stunned and he walked up to her and gave her a proper kiss.

"Hurry up dear, make yourself look beautiful."

Pocahontas looked at him doubtfully. He stroked her hair.

"The citizens of London are always looking for some hot news. When I returned from your country I was declared a hero and they wouldn't keep their hands off me. Soon the story about a possible lover somewhere far away hit the newspapers. And it hasn't left their minds ever since."

He paused to look in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Now, it is time that they learned the truth. I arranged an interview with the best selling newspaper. I told the editor that I would bring a special guest and I promised him that this interview would be something exclusive. Something that would boost their sale tremendously. Well he knew me and he was far too greedy on getting an interview with me so he agreed. They will take our picture and it will be in the local newspaper tomorrow!"

He anticipated Pocahontas' response, obviously thrilled by the mere idea. She bit her lip and let her eyes wander off slightly.

"But how will this help us?" She asked quietly. John took her hands and kissed them gently.

"We tell our love story to the public. The people will love it, guaranteed. They will sympathise with us. It is the first step to your son's freedom."

Having heard that, Pocahontas started sobbing slightly. She buried her face in his chest. He embraced her lovingly. He knew that everything would turn out fine. This was a plan that couldn't fail.

"Come. Brush your hair, wipe away your tears. We will make sure that they won't forget."

Fifteen minutes later they left the building. It took them half an hour to get there. Inside, Pocahontas was sitting on a chair nervously, fumbling her dress. John was pacing up and down. Pocahontas couldn't help but notice the odd glances she received from the other journalists and reporters. The rumour that there was in fact an Indian princess in the building spread quickly. This was exactly what John had hoped for. Although Pocahontas didn't like the attention, this was a part of the plan, the plan that would set her son free. Finally the journalist that took the interview invited them in her office. John had wanted it to be a woman because women in general tend to romanticise things a lot. This could work in their advantage. The journalist sat down and gestured for them to do the same. She looked at Pocahontas curiously. Then her eyes moved to John.

"So… Tell me your story."

They talked for an hour straight and it felt as if the woman really cared for the couple. It felt as if they had found a friend within the harsh world. Of course they hadn't told her anything about Pocahontas' son. That issue was something that would be worked on in the near future. For now the goal was to find sympathy among the London crowd and as far as John could judge it, it had worked. John and Pocahontas had to pose for a photograph and for the first time Pocahontas seemed to enjoy it. They looked at each other lovingly as the photo was taken. They figured that that would have the best dramatic impact.

They said goodbye and minutes later they walked the streets of London together. Pocahontas made sure that she stayed near John's side at any time, but she did feel more comfortable and she even laughed out loud once or twice, a rarity that hadn't occurred much lately. They decided to take a short walk along the Thames before returning to their hotel room. They arrived there in the early evening. Although they didn't carry a lot of money they chose the cheapest menu and celebrated. Pocahontas was more confident now. Once they reached their room she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"It will be fine, will it not?" She whispered.

John smiled as he brushed her dark hair out of her face. He took her head in his hands and kissed her softly. When he let go Pocahontas was smiling at him. Everything would turn out fine.

Pocahontas felt something soft in her neck. Angrily she tried to fight it off. She turned on her side. Again that softness. She moaned and pulled the sheets over her head. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her waist. She woke immediately. She turned around and looked into the grinning face of John Smith. She smiled and rubbed her right eye when suddenly John help up a newspaper in front of her. She opened her eyes in surprise. The picture… It was huge! It covered nearly half the page! It had turned into a beautiful picture. She handed the paper back to him.

"What does it say? Is it everything we hoped for?"

John's grin expanded.

"Oh certainly. It has turned into a very readable and lovable piece of prose."

Tears welled up in her eyes. He reached towards her and kissed them away.

"It will be alright."

She smiled at him and he touched her cheek.

"It will be alright."


	16. The final showdown

**A/N:** Two years since this story started and yet it is still not over… Although we're getting there, slowly.

* * *

Within hours a decent sized crowd had gathered outside the hotel. John looked at them in amusement. His plan had worked. As minutes slowly passed by his plan formed and established itself more and more. He walked away from the window, letting the curtains fall on their place. The hotel staff had complained about the raving crowd in front of their door.

"Let them complain all they want," John had said. "This is exactly what I had hoped for."

John walked over to Pocahontas who was sitting on the bed, eager to get out of the muggy room. He took her hands and they smiled at each other, knowing that this was the time. They went down to face the crowd of journalists.

There was a rumour going around London. It claimed that the two were to be married here in England and that family members of Pocahontas were coming over to join the ceremony. There were also rumours of a possible pregnancy. These were the kind of stories that the people and the editors loved. John Smith was a hero and the publicised article about what really happened during his trip to the other side of the Earth had caused a stream of rumours and anticipation. Many had gathered near the hotel with hope to catch a glimpse of the blonde hero and the woman from the country far away. And now that chance seemed to have come.

John opened the front doors and the couple was greeted by hundreds of flashing lights from the cameras. This frightened Pocahontas a little bit and she made sure she stayed close by John. Immediately questions started to rain down upon them.

"Is it true you secretly smuggled her to England and hid her in your basement?"

"Are you to be married?"

"There are rumours of a pregnancy, can you confirm those?"

"Mr. Smith, is it true that you are going to return to the New World once more?"

"How long are you staying?"

"Please do an interview with us!"

"Are you going to live in London?"

All sorts of questions were asked in a big whirlpool of words out of which John could only distinguish some words. He scratched his head and looked at Pocahontas, which triggered an immediate flow of questions directed to her.

"Where did you learn English?"

"How long will you be staying here?"

Pocahontas felt overwhelmed by the reporters and she tried to hide behind John. Suddenly, there was a man in the crowd who managed to bring out one final question. A question that silenced everybody.

"Is it true that you have a son? And that he is here in England?"

The question was asked calmly and directed to Pocahontas. As she looked at the young man with amazement, she suddenly recognised him.

_Michael!_

"That is true," Pocahontas said.

Following her answer the journalists bombed her with questions. John pulled her with him, back inside. No matter how hard her eyes searched for the boy with the brownish hair, she could not find him.

It went well. There was much speculation about Pocahontas' son. The newspapers were full of it. People wondered why the couple was being so mysterious about it. There were interviews with people of the street of which some claimed that they had seen the boy. Photographs of young boys, people were searching everywhere… London was obsessed!

Meanwhile all this media attention for the strange couple hadn't gone by unnoticed in Pimmly's residence. While the baby was being well cared for, Pimmly became grumpier each day. He had never expected the public to show so much understanding for a wild Indian. He had brought Pocahontas and her son to England so that he could gain esteem and money. He had expected people to come and watch those 'strange wild men from an unknown world' in exchange for money, some kind of freak show. Now however, the people chose the side of Pocahontas! That was unthinkable and made him angry and frustrated. The way things were going, it was highly possible that Pocahontas would point the finger at him. And not just her, but the whole nation! If he didn't do something quick, he would lose all of his esteem and his power. How could he know that she had been the lover of the much loved John Smith? How could he, Pimmly, possibly fight _that_? He felt helpless, cornered. Should he give up his proud and return the baby? It seemed impossible. Furthermore he knew a man who had shown great interest in the Indian baby… A man with great influence and above all… Money. Pimmly laughed evilly and took another sip from his blood red wine. He would take a chance. A chance to show the public once and for all that those damned Indians were bad people. To make everyone see that there was no need for sympathy towards that Indian woman. A final showdown…

After days of speculation, the media was told to meet up on a square in the middle of London. There was a tiny stage located in the middle of the square that allowed the crowds to see what was going on there. The media had been told that Pocahontas and John Smith themselves would actually _tell_ the media the truth about the lost boy. This fact that had been announced in the newspapers, had drawn a massive crowd. A cheer went around as Pocahontas climbed the stage. She smiled at the public as she gestured for silence.

"It seems so long ago. It seems so long ago since I ran through the forest and tasted the sun-sweet berries of the Earth. Yet I can still smell the ancient woods, I still remember the softness of the moss."

She paused, the crowd watched her in silence, overtaken by every word she spoke.

"It was then, a couple of months ago, that this peace was disturbed violently. Your people came. They burned down our houses, killed men and women and threatened our children. They were forced to flee from their homes, being hunted like mere animals… and…"

Her voice broke. She could feel John's eyes in her back. It gave her strength.

"I was separated from my seven year old daughter. I sacrificed myself to safe her. My Indian husband…" - A gasp and some rumours started going through the crowd – "Took her with him, they retreated into the woods. I had saved my only daughter but couldn't do the same for my only son, a mere baby. Your people took him with them, ripping him apart from his family. He was only a baby!"

She let out a sob but quickly recovered herself.

"They took me as well. For months I lived in a tiny cabin, or prison, on a ship. I had come to know little respect, little friendship. They kept me separated from my son and no matter how hard I begged, crawled through dust, they wouldn't let me see him. Do you know that it felt as if my heart was being ripped out?"

She overlooked the crowds. Some of the men and women didn't know where to look.

"Once in England, I was sold to a person who I had come to think of as a friend. He looked after me but he couldn't safe my son. We were separated once again. I have never seen him since. I miss him. I love my son… I have to get him back. Who would want to separate a mother from her child? That's ruthless! Please help me get my son back! We have to safe him from the people who took him, please help me find them! The name of the man who took my son is-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

The crowd gasped as a man unknown to them appeared on the stage. Pocahontas turned around in shock as she noticed the man that she had talked about with hatred: Pimmly. She narrowed her eyes and spoke so soft that only he could hear: "You…" He looked at her daringly and then turned to face the crowds.

"Why would you listen to this mad, Indian woman? Can you trust her? She shoots with bow and arrows, she kills wild animals and eats raw fish, why would you believe anything she says? I mean, just look at her."

He pointed at her theatrically. She looked bewildered, confused by his sudden appearance, torn apart by all the different emotions she was enduring.

"Would you want to send a healthy young boy back to the _wild_? THAT, ladies and gentlemen, _that_ would be ruthless."

There was some noise in the crowd. People talked quietly, obviously confused and surprised by this man's sudden appearance. Pocahontas opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her throat felt dry. She didn't know what to do. She looked at Pimmly in horror as he grinned evilly. Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She reached out with her hand and touched the white hand. She felt new strength, ancient strength, flowing through her entire being.

"NO!"

She closed her eyes and focused. The melody of an ancient song started playing in her head. She opened her mouth and the words started coming.

"Listen with your heart, you will understand…"

The people in the crowd felt a gentle but strong wind embracing them. A melody started playing deep within themselves.

_Que que na-to-ra… Que que na-to-ra… Que que na-to-ra…_

_Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand_

It seemed like magic. Pimmly watched it in amazement and then suddenly the realisation hit him. He had lost. The final showdown was over. Defeated, he turned around slowly and walked away. Pocahontas watched him as he went. And then… She noticed a maid, holding a tiny creature.

"Tej!"

Pocahontas ran forward and took the baby in her arms. Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she kissed and embraced the baby boy. The crowd started to cheer like mad. John walked up to her and stroked Tej's hair gently. Pocahontas looked up at him. They smiled and John slowly sealed her lips with a loving kiss.


	17. Home THE END

**A/N:** This is it! The final chapter. Yes, believe it or not! Please review and let me know what you think. It is finally complete! Wow… It is hard to say goodbye. But then again whispers I have plans for a sequel… but shush! Don't get your hopes up high. I'm not really sure if anyone wants a sequel. Enjoy reading!

* * *

"_We need to get you back home."_

"_Home?"_

"_Yes."_

_She looked at him silently._

"_Where you belong."_

* * *

Time doesn't sit still. The clock keeps ticking.

It had been four months since Pocahontas and John had gotten Tej back. Pimmly was never seen again since. An official had offered them a nicer place to stay, so now Pocahontas, John and the baby were staying in a more luxurious hotel. At first Pocahontas refused, wanting to get away from all the attention, but John had insisted that they should take advantage of the situation as much as they could. And once again he had been right, for now, in four months time, there was a ship ready to sail them back.

"I'll be your Captain," John joked.

Pocahontas rewarded him with a careful smile. Neither of them knew what would happen once they reached Jamestown. And they carefully avoided that subject. They only knew what was best now. Pocahontas had to go back, she would never forgive herself if she abandoned her daughter. Her heart was torn in two. On one hand she wanted to stay in England, frightened to face her destiny in America. On the other hand she missed Priya terribly and wished for nothing more but to see her again.

Before the ship set sail, Pocahontas went to visit her friend Michael one last time.

"Take care, Pocahontas. I am happy for you."

"Thank you, Michael. I will never forget you. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Michael looked down, but Pocahontas lifted his chin.

"Forget the evil times… Think of times full of light."

She smiled at him and he nodded in return. She would always have a special place in his heart. He envied John Smith, but did accept that this was not his fate, and that his love would forever be unrequited. But perhaps not all love which has been spilled needs to turn into bitterness. Perhaps this love could be renewed into friendship. A friendship beyond seas, woods and mountains.

The ship set sail and the weather was good on them that day. Without trouble they sailed from England and soon the British shores were out of sight. John and Pocahontas cherished each moment they still had left together, for neither of them knew what would await them in America. John tried not to get too attached to Tej, but this was practically an impossible task, for the boy was simply too adorable. The little ray of light seemed to adore John as well. Often Pocahontas would watch John play with her son and she couldn't help but think about how things might have been if she had joined him back to England a good five years ago. But then the wise woman shrugged those thoughts away. You couldn't turn back time.

It had been amazingly quiet at sea and after a few weeks the American shores appeared at the horizon. She ship sailed land inwards, to Jamestown.

Pocahontas emerged from lower deck and walked up beside John. She held Tej firmly pressed to her chest as she noticed her people down at the shores, cautiously eyeing the great ship that invaded their territories once again. They had not forgotten the hurt caused exactly one year ago. Since then apparently bonds were restored, since Pocahontas' people wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case.

Once the ship had anchored, Pocahontas, John and some of the crew members rowed to the shore in little row boats. Pocahontas would get off first, to great her people. She was anxious, but certainly not afraid. They would accept her; for she was the daughter of Chief Powhatan.

While John carefully held Tej back in the boat, Pocahontas gracefully jumped in the hot sand. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled those well known scents. Wild flowers, blossoms, grasses… Then she looked at the group of Indians that was carefully approaching her. She stepped towards them and raised her arm.

"Wingapo, my people."

A gasp went through the crowd and one of the men quickly stepped up to her and bowed slightly, replying her with their common greeting word.

"Wingapo! Pocahontas… How?"

"This is not the time, Mohack. Please, could you inform my father that I'm here?"

"Certainly!"

While the Brits were greeted and helped ashore, words of the return of the brave Pocahontas spread quickly. And Nakoma, who was nearby, couldn't resist but check the news.

"Pocahontas!"

Before she knew it, Pocahontas was lying in the sand with her best friend on top of her, hugging and squeezing her.

"Nakoma, you're suffocating me!"

The two girls laughed and sat up and embraced each other.

"I have missed you so much!"

"And I you! How is your baby? A boy or a girl?"

"Oh Pocahontas, my friend, she is gorgeous! We named her Matoaka."

Pocahontas smiled, tears formed in her eyes. The two friends silently smiled at each other but then a young voice was heard.

"Mama, mama!"

"Priya…?" Pocahontas whispered and she stood to her feet. A young girl with brownish hair and light eyes ran towards her.

"Priya!"

Pocahontas caught her and spun around with her, pressing Priya tightly against her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she stroked her daughter's hair. Priya wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled widely at her mother.

"I never thought I'd see you again…"

Then Pocahontas noticed a figure stand a few feet from her.

"Tai…"

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Pocahontas slowly walked up to him, carefully observing his eyes and through them, his mind. As they stood no more than one foot apart, Tai raised his hand slowly and placed it on the side of her head. Then he gently stroked her hair and his lips began to tremble.

"Pocahontas, I'm so s-"

"Shhh…"

She shushed him and pressed her finger against his lips. Then he embraced her. He pressed his lips against her forehead and she smiled at him. Priya laughed and Tai kissed the girl on her cheek. She giggled and pointed at the sand, so Pocahontas put her on the ground. She was amazed at how tender Tai suddenly was. Had the past year changed him so? She continued to smile as she woke up from her day dreaming and then noticed her Indian husband staring at someone behind her. She turned around and there stood John Smith, holding her son.

"Tai," Pocahontas spoke as she stepped towards John, "I would like you to meet John Smith."

John, although he was pained by what he had seen, reached out his hand. Tai shook it.

"John, this is Tai, my husband."

John shuddered at hearing that last word. During the past few minutes, a white mist had come down upon him. Now suddenly the mist had cleared and he knew that he and Pocahontas would never be a couple again. He cleared his throat but still remained silent as he handed Tej over to his father. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the man cry openly. Was this the mean, terrible husband that Pocahontas had told him about? Confused, he stepped away. Pocahontas, who had been standing next to Tai and had been crying with him, did not even notice that John had disappeared. All she knew was this: her beautiful family being one again. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

John ran through the woods. He had to find _her_. He needed _her_. Wading through shallow water, he reached the great willow. He hoped she would answer his call.

"Grandmother willow?"

With a lot of noise the tree slowly came to life. It was a spectacle that never seized to amaze John.

"Ah! It is you! It is good to see you again, captain John Smith. What is it that brought you here?"

"Pocahontas. You know what has happened. I am not planning on letting her go that easily. Not now."

"But my boy… Her place is here. In these five years that has not changed."

"But her heart changed!"

"Has it? It has changed in one way and one way only. She now loves three times as much as she did before."

John looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She now has a daughter and a son whom she loves dearly… And she has you."

Grandmother willow paused for a second, letting the words sink in.

"For the sake of her daughter and her young son, she knows she has to stay here. And you know by heart that she will need to bond once again with Tai to make it a success. He is their accepted father. It is impossible for you to stay here."

John kicked a root in angerness.

"Careful there!"

"Yes, yes… I'm sorry…"

He looked back at her.

"Thank you Grandmother willow. Thank you for everything…"

* * *

That night there was a great fire to celebrate the princess' return. Pocahontas sat next to Tai, and John sat next to her. Although she noticed that he was tense, she did not mention it. As the fire went out, everyone got ready to go to sleep. Tai had gone ahead to the tipi where he and Pocahontas were to spend the night. As Pocahontas went to follow, John pulled her aside, and into some bushes.

"John, ow, you're hurting me!"

"Are you going to sleep with _him_? After all that he has done to you?!"

"John… Please…He is trying hard to make up for what he did. He is kind to me, warm. I really do think he's changed."

"Oh please, Pocahontas. And what about us?"

Tears were burning in his eyes. Pocahontas looked at him, saddened.

"…Please try to understand… I'm… I'm sorry!"

She escaped his grasp and ran away.

"Pocahontas! Wait!"

But she was gone.

* * *

Pocahontas wiped her tears before she entered the tipi. Inside she found Tai looking over the cribs.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" he whispered.

"Our children."

He smiled at her and took her hands in his.

"Pocahontas. I know I haven't always been good to you. But I promise you this: I will protect you and love you for the rest of my life."

He squeezed her hands.

"I love you, Pocahontas."

* * *

The next morning Pocahontas arrived at the harbour to find the crew men lowering goods in the row boats. She walked up to one of the man and halted him.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like? The captain ordered us to prepare for leave as soon as possible."

"What?!"

Pocahontas looked around. Where was he?

After a short while she found him. He was sitting on a rock beneath the water fall… The place where they had first seen each other. He looked up at her as she stepped into the water. The look on his face made her stomach turn around. She slowly waded towards him.

"May I join you?"

He made a small gesture and it was unclear if he approved or not. She decided to kneel next to him anyways.

"You're soaked. You must be freezing. Come on, let's get you-"

"Why have you come here? To watch me be miserable?"

"Of course not."

"Hmpf!"

They sat silently for a couple of minutes. Then Pocahontas started to shake. John was woken from his miseries and looked at her. Even her lips had turned blue. With sudden fear in his eyes he got to his feet.

"Goodness, you're shaking! Let's get you out in the sun."

He pulled her to her feet. She smiled at him.

"Finally!"

They sat in the grass, warmed by the sun.

"I understand, you know?" he said suddenly.

"Really? I thought I didn't even understand it myself."

He forced a smile.

"You need to be with them. And me… Well I'm just happy to see that you're happy and-"

She silenced him with a gentle kiss.

"I will always love you, John Smith."

"And I you, Pocahontas."

* * *

One week later, the ship was ready to return to England. Everyone from the Powhatan tribe had gathered at the harbour to honour the brave Englishmen that brought back their Princess. Including Pocahontas herself. She had brought Priya and Tej with her to say their last goodbyes. John kissed Tej on his forehead.

"Goodbye little man. I will miss you."

Priya ran towards him. She had been very much intrigued by this blonde haired, blue-eyed and white skinned man. She herself had a lighter skin than most of her people and so she felt a bound between them. John laughed as he picked her up. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes I do, Priya. But I'll definitely come and visit you again!"

Priya squealed and hugged him tightly. He put her down on the ground and watched her skip away. Then Pocahontas walked up to him. He noticed that everyone else had already left or was busy leaving. He looked in her deep eyes. Although he could hear that she was sad, her eyes were as powerful and strong as always. He had seen the same spunkiness in Priya's eyes.

"So we are to part again," she said.

John nodded.

"So it seems."

They looked at each other in a few moments of silence and then she fell into his arms. He embraced her with all his might and kissed her forehead; she lifted her head and returned his kiss. Then she looked down and a tear fell on the sand. He lifted her chin.

"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love. Then I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. And if I never held you I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me. I can see the truth so clear in your eyes, so dry your eyes."

She smiled at him.

"If I never knew you I'd be safe but half as real. Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true."

He took her hands.

"There's no moment I regret since the moment that we met. If our time has gone too fast I've lived at last. And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever, if I never knew you."

They squeezed each others hands.

"Sir, it is time."

John nodded.

"I will never forget you," John said.

They let go. Pocahontas stood there nailed to the ground as she watched him get into a row boat. She said nothing as he waved at her, unable to press sound past her lips. She watched silently as she watched him being rowed towards the ship. She felt an urge boiling inside her. She felt it burn and it was crawling up towards her mouth.

"John!" she yelled and ran into the water.

"John! She is yours!"

"What?" John yelled back as he leaned forward towards her. They were already far from the shore.

"Priya! She is _yours_, John."

John sank back into his seat. Pocahontas stopped running further into the water. She watched him as he stared at her blankly. She kept watching the boats until they reached the ship. They did not return and Pocahontas did not expect them to. She turned around and walked back to the shore. Then she started running. She climbed the familiar cliff. She watched as the ship set sail. Then she raised her arm and made the wingapo gesture.

_Farewell._

**THE END**


End file.
